Female Error Destroyer of AU's
by LazyGhostGirl
Summary: Everything is the same in the multiverse, except for the fact that Error was a girl is the smallest skeleton of the bunch beside kid au skeletons and some don't see Error as a threat. (sorry in advance for misspellings in the story) (3)
1. Ch:1 Error with the Swap Bros

Error had traveled through many worlds as well as destroying them in the process, but never did she ever got invited to eat with someone who she was seconds from killing.

"AN THIS IS THE MAGNIFICENT SANS FAMOUS TACOS! I MADE PLENTY AS WELL AS SOME ORANGE JUICE."

Error looked in front of her was a huge bowl filled with hard shell tacos.

"Th-AnkS i gUESs?" looking down at the food questioning weather or not to eat it.

DOOR SLAMS OPEN*

"SANS!?The human went nuts they're going around killing every-... who's this?"Papyrus walked towards the small skeletons with smug grin growing for each step he took.

"THIS IS ERROR SHE'S AN ALTERNATE ME FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE," Blueberry answered innocently.

'Oh G-grEAt AnOTher ABOminATIon', Error thought to herself.

"Oh, an alternate you? An you're on a date with them?", Error was ready to snap but didn't get the chance to attack swap papyrus.

"PAPYRUS! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS BESIDES I KNOW THIS DOESN'T COUNT AS A DATE! THE DATING MANUAL SAYS SO", a very flustered Blueberry huff.

"Umm CAn I gO NOw?" Desperate to leave, now that the situation got awkward Error slowly walked backwards towards the open door.

"WHAT? BU-BUT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TIRED MY FAMOUS TACOS!" Blueberry cried out to Error.

As strong as she was, she couldn't stand the other crying it reminded her of the times she had cried out in the anti-void.

Sigh*

" fINe BuT iT bETter Be GOod ", grabbing a taco then shoving it inside her mouth eating it in one bite.

"hMm nOt bAD", she replied pleasantly as swap sans who's eyes lit up like stars.

"REALLY!? WELL AS TO BE EXPECTED FROM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS ", he posed heroically on top of the table.

Just then a portal opened in the kitchen.

"Error!"

'cRAp iNKs hERe', Error made a run for the door but got knocked down by a giant paintbrush. Struggling to get up only for Ink to put pressure on her to prevent the glitch to escape.

"I won't let you destr-" ink was slammed against the wall by swap papyrus cutting his sentence short.

"Look pal I don't like strangers coming in and hurting my friends or my bro so you better make like a tree and leaf before I decide to give you a bad time", swap pap had his left eye glowing orange looming Ink threatening.

"OH MY STARS, ARE YOU OKAY!? DO YOU NEED ANY HELP?", swap sans ask concerned.

"Some help sounds nice to me," ink gulped in fear at papyrus angered face.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU I WAS ASKING MY FRIEND ERROR," Blueberry gently helped Error up while making sure not to discomfort them.

Error glitches at the contact but just nods in confusion over the situation she got herself into.

"Wait what?," confused ink looked at at blueberry with disbelief. "You're kidding right?".

 **Some scenes inspired by different comics of talented artists.**

 **Next time on dragon- I mean Female Error Destroyer of AUs will swap papyrus realize that that blueberry isn't dating? Will blueberry ever become bff with Error? Will Error ever escape ever awkward growing situation? Will Ink get a soul? These are some legitimately good questions.**

 **Find out next time on 'Female Error Destroyer of AUs'**


	2. Ch:2 Let's Taco-bout it

Swap papyrus glared at ink while he and the other sanses eat their tacos.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that Error is a phsycopath who enjoys destroying universes an-,"an orange eyelight flickered in papyrus left eyesockect.

"Look here pal, they had done anything wrong while being around my bro compared to what you did to them," swap papyrus snapped at ink.

While those two argued with each Blueberry was able to heal Error's bruises.

"LATER WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME IN COOKING LESSONS WITH ALPHYS, SHE'S SO COOL YOU'LL HAVE TO MEET HER!," Blueberry insisted.

"Su-sURe, GOt noTHing ELse tO dO," Error took a bite of her taco.

"Error!"

"huH wHAt?" turning her attention to the grumpy bones.

"Did you or did you not kill everyone up until here in Snowdin?" Ink glared at her intensely.

"in My De-deFenSE CHarA wAs alREadY iN GEnoCIde mODe, I oNLy gOT hERe wHEn tHeY WHeRe fIGHtiNg sWAp SAnS hERe," points at blueberry.

" I tOok THeiR sOUl sO a REseT wOn'T HApPEn, BEsiDes i'Ll P-pUt tHe So-Ul BAck tO REset EvERytHing tO nORmAl," then she continued eating her taco.

Swap Papyrus leaned towards his brother "make sure to get her phone number bro."

"WH-WHAT WHY?"Blueberry responded all flustered.

"We can use her to blackmail the human"

"PAPY THAT'S MEAN"

"no bro just think of it like a having a friend making sure your doing okay, that's how it'll be with her and the human"

"OH, WELL WHEN YOU PUT THAT WAY I GUESS HAVING TO KEEP YOU FROM DOING WRONG IS OKAY"

The swap bros discussed on how good it would be to have Error on their side while ink argued with her for causing destruction even though she didn't do anything this time.

"Oh, come on Error! You came to destroy this au didn't you!? Just admit it" Ink shouted getting the swap bros attention.

"I oNLy cAMe tO tHIs Au tO FInd oUt abOUt tAcOs SIncE i rEFusE tO mESs wIth UndErNOvelA's!," Error tried making herself taller by standing on the table when she yelled at Ink.

"But you always destroy AUs when you visit them stop lying!"

"I aM nOt LYinG!"

Error started to glitch the more she yelled back at Ink.

Error decided to leave, so she opened a portal next to her and jump off the table.

"WAIT ERROR YOU HAVEN'T MEET ALPHYS YET!"Blueberry lunge towards her into the portal.

"Sans!"

The portal closed behind them.

Swap Papyrus slowly turn his head to Ink an orange eyelight flickered in papyrus left eyesockect as he glared at him.

"You got to the count of 5 to leave"

"Wait but your bro-"

"1"

"Error is dange-"

"2"

"Your not seriously go-"

"3"

Wait! Wait! I can expl-"

"4"

"Iknowhowtogetyourbrotherback!"

Papyrus paused for a moment an thought about it, but then remembered how Error made the portal so no doubt she can bring his brother back safely.

"5"

An so the epic battle of Swap Pap amd Ink happened in a kitchen with no one to witness it.

Swap Pap won due to fact that Ink refused to hurt him as well escaping into a portal.

Sadly to say Pap knew his bro would be mad at him for not cleaning up the kitchen if you can even call it that.

 **Next time on Yugioh- I mean Female Error Destroyed of AUs will swap papyrus get his brother back from his date with Error? Will Error share her chocolate bar? Will blueberry learn to tie his shoes to prevent from tripping? Will ink get a donut?**

 **Find out next time on Female Error Destroyed of AUs.**


	3. Ch:3 Portal Novelas

From within the Anti-void:

Error glitched on landed face first feeling heavy.

'Did i GAin wEIght whEn I aTE tHe tACos?' she thinks to herself.

"WOWIE IS THIS WHERE YOU LIVE? IT'S VERY...WHITE"

Error.exe has crashed = *internal screaming*

Meanwhile with Ink:

"A-and then he attacked me on '5' I-I tried to offer saving his brother from Error but I just don't know why he got mad at me?" Ink complained to Dream.

Dream just patted him and gave him a spider donut.

"Maybe he was confused and thought you were responsible for his brother being kidnapped by Error," Dream tries to comfort Ink.

"After all some of the ones who have a the role of sans are protective of their brothers," Dream then served Ink tea.

With Swap Pap:

slowly sweeping broken dishes under the rug*

"Now i just gotta put the curtain that makes it look clean and Sans wouldn't even notice the gaint hole in the kitchen," he tried convincing himself.

"Sans isn't dumb you know," Alphys scolded him "lazybones."

"Well I thought you came to help not lecture me"

Alphys shrugs and gets comfortable in the couch with Undyne.

"I put out the fire and got Undyne to help fix the fridge"she responded.

"S-So te-tell us mo-more of Sans da-date," Undyne stutters.

"She's so small and cute, an even liked my bro's tacos which surprisingly didn't kill her"Pap mood changed quickly when he talked about the little dark skele-girl.

Alphys whistles "She's a keeper."

Anti-Void:

"bUnNy eArs thEn uNdEr tHe tUnNeL aAnd pUlL tHe EaRs. An dOnE ThAt'S hOw yOu Tie YoUr sHoEs"

"THANK YOU ERROR" swap thanked Error after spending an hour teaching him how to tie his laces of his boots.

"ERROR I REALLY LIKE HOW YOU DECORATE YOUR CEILING WITH BLUE STREAMERS AND RED HEARTS ITS REALLY CUTE YOU KNOW," Blueberry compliments Error.

"...YHeA, thEIr AcTuaLlY bLUe sTRinGs tHeY cOmE fRom mY eYEs sEe," Error demonstrates by pulling some strings.

"WOWIE THAT'S A COOL TRICK! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?"

Error got a bit flustered and nervous.

"umM i-I cAn m-mAkE pOr-TaL WinDoWs tO sEe oTHer aUs wa-wAnNa sEe?" Error stutters through her glitchy words.

"WOWIE, REALLY THAT'S MAGNIFICENTLY INCREDIBLE"Blueberry eyes lit up like stars.

"yE-yEaH," Error then one-way portals of her favorite AUs.

"tHe sT-StArY onE iS cA-CalLeD OU-oUteRtAle, i lIkE tO g-gO kNit thErE sOmeTiMes!," Error pointed while bouncing happily.

Blueberry awed at the spiral galaxy view he was seeing.

"UuH uUh, tHiS oNes mY tOp fAvOrItE 'UndErNoVelA'!"Error started to use mini portals to getting popcorn, milkshakes and two chocolate bar to share with blueberry.

"UNDENOVELA?" Blueberry sat down near Error while sipping the milkshake.

"yEAh! CheCk iT oUt!THat tHEre is AsGoRo!" She sighs all dreamy like "hE's mY FavOrItE."

"WHA-WHAT!?KING ASGORE!?"Blueberry saw King Asgore making a cool pose as the sun was setting.

"yHEa, bUt iN thIs uNivErsE hE's tHe lEaDer of thE mExiCan dRug tRadE opErAtIon, bUt hE wAs fOrcEd tO hAve thIs jOb thAt hE nEveR wAntEd," Error could relate with Asgoro all to well.

"WOW! REALLY?"

"YuP"

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT QUEEN TORIEL?"

"Oh YeAh, shE's hIs wiFe hOwEveR sHe's dIsApProVeS of His WorCk aNd eVen hAs a 'SecRet lOve AffIar wItH SiN' tHat'S Au vErSiOn of Us" Error chuckled remembering how his name was literally 'Sin'.

"WHA-WHAT!? A LO-LOVE A-AFFAIR WHIT THE QUE-QUEEN!!?" Blueberry stutters while blushing hard an eyes turning into starshape.

"YeAh, We'Re aLsO tHe ToP bEst aSsaSsIn's iN thIs uNivErsE," Error was starting to get more comfortable with Blueberry being around.

"WOWIE, SO LIKE THE ROYAL GUARD?"Blueberry asked.

"WeLl... SoRta iS lIke tHe RoYaL GuArD, jUSt WiTh gUns inSteAd of mAgIc" Error didn't wanted to admit that she can barely understands Undernovela, so she lied ...she thinks.

 **Who's that Pokemon, it's Blueberry "MHEW HEH HEH!" Next time in 'Female Error Destroyer of AUs' Will Swap Pap get his bro back? Will Asgoro get Toriel back? Will Underfell sans get his snacks back from Error? Find out next time in 'Female Error Destroyer of AU's'**


	4. Ch:4 WHAT TIME IS IT?

Underswap:

"Well it's getting late I'm heading home, Undyne let's go" Alphys stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait aren't you going to help clean the kitchen!?" Swap Pap pleaded.

"So-sorry Pa-Pap i-it's re-really la-late" Undyne stutters a goodbye on her way out.

Swap Pap was left there alone.

"Well... I'm heading to Muffet's"

Underfell:

"Where the Funk are my milkshakes and popcorn!" Red shouted at no one in particular.

In the Anti-Void:

"Soy Cabrito Jr. el hermano del Cabron"Sin laughed.

Asgoro scream in anger.

"WHAT'S A 'CABRON'?"

"uM... A gOat," she responded 'I tHinK.'

"WOW, YOUR SO SMART I WISH I CAN UNDERSTAND SPANISH TOO"

"hEh HeH he...YhEa sUrE aM" she glitched while sweating a bit and trying to avoid eye contact.

"ERROR DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Blueberry was getting a bit worried for his brother being at home alone with a stranger.

"UmM...i rEalLy dOn'T kNoW, thErE's nO ReAl wAy tO tElL tImE hErE"

She looks down remembering how it made crazy being stuck in the Anti-Void for so long with nothing but white all around her.

"OH, WELL YOU CAN HAVE USE MY PHONE, HERE LOOK AT THE RIGHT CORNER AND THERE'S THE TIME AN- OH NO IT'S SO LATE! PAPY WILL BE SO WORRIED!"

Back in Underswap:

"So then this weirdo comes in out of nowhere and tackles her down with a brush, I don't know but it he sure wasn't painting a pretty picture on himself," Swap Pap continued talking to Muffet while sipping on honey.

Back in the Anti-Void:

"ALPHYS WILL BE UPSET THAT I MISS OUT ON COOKING LESSONS. I WANTED TO SHOW YOU HOW TO MAKE TACOS," Blueberry frowned.

"WAIT I COULD CALL YOU IF I GIVE YOU THIS PHONE FOR YOU HERE,"Blueberry handed the phone.

"HoW dOeS iT wOrK?" She grabbed it an awe when the screen came to life.

"OH, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL TEACH YOU MEH HEH HEH!"

Meanwhile with Ink:

"You are all gathered here today to help rescue a fellow sans as well to stop the destroyer of au's. It will be difficult but with all of our combined powers we will be victorious."

A crowd of skeletons cheering while preparing for battle.

"Ink are you sure we aren't rushing this?"Dream ask worried.

Dream never met the destroyer before but from what Ink has told him. They we're very powerful as well as dangerous.

Dream didn't wanted to admit it, but he was afraid of going up against the destroyer.

"I know we have a chance to win this time, so let's go" Ink responded with confidence.

He made a portal big enough so everyone can go in.

Back in the Anti-Void:

"WOWIE YOU REALLY ARE SMART. YOU ALREADY MADE AN ACCOUNT FOR UNDERNET!" Blueberry cheered.

Error blushes "wElL I dID hAve A gOoD tEaChEr," she complemented him for spending so much time teaching her how to use a phone.

"MEH HEH HEH IT IS NO PROMBLE FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SA- BLUEBERRY AFTER ALL IT'S THE LEAST I COULD DO SINCE YOU THOUGHT ME HOW TO TIE MY LACES"

Suddenly a giant rainbow portal appeared a few feet away from them

"WOW IS THAT A PORTAL YOU MADE IT'S SO BIG"

'oH CrAp Ink'

Error exe has crashed please leave a message after the tone~

Beep*

Dailing noise*

"ERROR ARE YOU OKAY YOU CRASHED AGAIN. DO YOU NEED MY TACOS AGAIN?"

"Oh my gosh she's so cute!" Dream awed.

"Is that my popcorn and milkshakes!?!" Fell Sans growled.

"Uhh...so Ink who are we fighting again?" Classic Sans seemed confused seeing a small skeleton and a papyrus version of himself helping her.

"Oh that small girl is actually good, she comes into my au to knit and make puppet dollies. I even found this blue yarn she forget last time" Outertale Sans took out a blue yarn ball from his pocket.

"That small skeleton is the destroyer!" Ink shouted.

"What!?"

Everyone besides Ink, Blueberry and Error where surprised by the information.

"Is this some kind of joke!? That little tiny babybones is the Funking destroyer of worlds!?" Red seemed irritated with the situation.

"Yo bro watch the unrad lingo broski"

To be continued~

 **Stay tuned after theses comerciales.**

 **Will Fresh convince Fell Sans to stop cursing? Will swap pap get drunk tonight? Will Muffet finally get the G from all that pap owed her? Find out next time on 'Female Error Destroyer of AU'S** '


	5. Ch5: Little Sister Error Part 1

Anti-Void:

Error exe has been fully rebooted*

Do you wish to hear the message*

Beep*

'ERROR ARE YOU OKAY, YOU CRASHED AGAIN. DO YOU NEED MY TACOS AGAIN?'

'hEH blUebErRy'

'Oh my gosh, she's so cute!'

'!!? wHo??'

She slowly open her eyes but all she say were a fuzzy neon colored figure right above her.

'ThAt dAmN tAlL pArAsitE sOn oF a bI- '

"Yo how's my radtastic little glitchy sister?"

"I'm OldEr tHan YoU AnD FrEsH gEt oUt oF mY anTI-VoId!" She screamed outrage.

"Fresh is your younger brother!?" Everyone seemed surprised.

"You guys look nothing alike. I mean look at her, she's short, black, and glitchy your tall, white and colorful," Red argued.

"Yo bro that's racist" Fresh commented.

"MEH HEH HEH THEN ERROR IT SEEMS WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON THEN" Blueberry spoke behind her

"Wh-whAt?" She looked back to responded.

"EVERYONE IS TALLER THAN US," tears of shame poured out from his eyesockets.

"You just need to be a little patient. No need to look down on yourself" Classic Sans came next to Blueberry and pat his back.

"Wh-whAt? wAit aReN't yOu tHe oRigInAl Sa-SAnSs?" She stutters while blushing.

"Aww she's blushing!" Dream cooed.

"Dream no she's the destroyer of au's don't let your guard down just because she's small," Ink scolded Dream.

"but look at her, how can someone so small as her be a destroyer of worlds. I mean look at her cute blushing cheeks" Dream pointed at the now yellow face Error.

'NoT SuRe i ShOulD kIlL hIm oR MySeLf...mAybE dO bOtH'

"So which one of you runts is the funker who took my snacks!"Red glare at both Blueberry and Error.

"Yo bro watch it! That's strike two broski one more an you wiggity be having the most unradist time of yo life brah," Fresh tilted his glasses a bit revealing his eyes behind Error.

In the meantime Blueberry took a sneaky sip of the milkshake and pass the popcorn to Classic Sans.

"Hey! Those are my snacks!" Red snatch the popcorn and milkshake away.

"hEy gIvE iT bAcK tO tHeM yOu aBomInAtIoN!" Error shouted glaring daggers at Red.

"No their my snacks you guys stole them!" Red glared back.

"Not until you return Underswap Sans back to his AU Error!" Ink shouted shielding Red .

"I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO LEAVE A AWHILE AGO BUT THEN YOU GUYS CAME IN FROM THE RAINBOW PORTAL READY TO HURT MY FRIEND" Blueberry step infront of Error.

Error was surprised to hear Blueberry saying she was his friend.

"Yo Ink this is wack bro you can't be crashing into someone's crib"

"FrEsH yOu dO iT aLl tHe tImE!"

"Okay how about we calm down some of us seem to be short tempered here but we can't belittle the situation at hand," Classic tried to reason with everyone.

"Oh, um here's your blue yarn that you forget last time" Outer Sans handed the yarn ball to her.

"tHaNk YoU sO mUcH i kNew I wAs mIsSiNg oNe," Error smiles at receiving her yarn back.

"Aww she's like a kitten" Dream cooed.

"Dream focus! She's the destroyer remember!" Ink yelled "she's a horrible glitch that brings destruction wherever she goes."

"Yo bro that's my sis your dissing!"

While Fresh and Ink argued Error was making another puppet doll with the yarn she got back.

"So, whatcha making kiddo?" Classic Sans lean forward to peek.

"i'M AdDinG a nEw FaVoRiTe dOlL tO mY cOlLeCtIoN," she made a puppet doll looking similar to Blueberry.

Error lifted her head to see him also arguing with Ink and Red.

"Hi I'm Dream, that's a cute doll your making," he cooed as he got closer to the little skele-girl.

Error jumped in surprise landing a few feet away from the rest.

"Woah kiddo no need to be scared" Classic tried walking to Error without scaring her.

"So-sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Dream thought it was strange that he scared her instead of getting a positive response from her when he got close to her.

Phone ringing*

Everyone went silent looking for the source of the sound.

"hElLo?"

All eyes landed on Error using a baby blue phone.

"oH, yEaH hE's hErE... BlUeBeRrY iT'S fOr YoU," she walks up to Blueberry and hands the phone.

"HELLO?...OH MISS MUFFET HOW IS- ... I SEE *SIGH* AGAIN? ALRIGHT HOW MUCH HE OWES THIS TIME... WOWIE THAT'S MORE THAN LAST WEEKS... I'LL BE ON MY WAY... YES DON'T WORRY I'LL COME WITH RIGHT AMOUNT OF G," he hangs up the drops to the ground sobbing.

" BlUeBeRrY!! wHat hApPeNeD?" Error tries to pat him for comfort but only managed to get her shaky hand hovering over him.

"PAPY GOT DRUNK AGAIN BUT THE TAB HAS GOTTEN TO HIGHER THAN LAST WEEKS WHICH MEANS I CAN'T PAY FOR IT," He cried out.

"Oh... WeLl tHeN yOu cAn tAkE mY G tO pAy. I rEalLy dOn'T NeEd iT" She slowly took out a large amount of G out of her pocket. The pile was even taller than her.

"WOWIE, ARE YOU SURE? I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR KIND HOSPITALITY" he would feet guilty for taking all the G without properly earning it himself and having such a good friend giving their own to pay for his brother.

"LIke i SaId dOn'T NeEd iT"

"Well how about paying for stealing my snacks!" Red shouted.

"sUrE" Error didn't look to see how shocked Red looked.

"I mean since my snacks were pretty expensive you know" Red said while walking to the pile of G and filling his pockets.

Outertale Sans just sat down and ate popcorn.

"Yo sis let me borrow your rad phone brah," Fresh took the phone and made a call.

"FrEsH qUiT tAkInG mY sTuFf!" She was about run after him but the phone was out of her reach so she gave up.

"ERROR I THINK IT'S TIME FOR ME TO LEAVE, YOU CAN COME SO WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY TOGETHER" Blueberry tried convincing her to come with him just so she wasn't alone with these people. Who knows what they'll do to her.

"No can do bro my sis can't go to your crib being the only girl there,"Fresh gave him a warning look then went back to talking trough the phone.

"OH...WELL IN THAT CASE I SHOULD...UMM," Blueberry nervously glance at the others.

Classic Sans smiled an continue talking with Outer, making puns and eating popcorn.

Then he looked at Dream who tried calming Ink down.

Red was still chugging G in his pockets.

"No worries brah, my sis safe with your neighbrohood skelepal," he made a finger gun. "Besides bruh I'm bringing backup Bros to help out yo," he wink.

"OH OKAY, WELL ERROR I HAVE THE BEST TIME HANGING OUT WITH YOU. CALL WHENEVER YOU WANT TO HANGOUT AGAIN."

Error made a portal to Underswap "hErE tHiS iS tHe HuMaNs SoUl sO yOu cAn ReSeT tHe tImElInE," she handed the crimson soul.

"WAIT I DON'T NEED TO PAY FOR PAPYRUS'S TAB IF THE TIMELINE CAN BE RESET" Blueberry groans as he facepalms at not remembering what Error had told him before.

"HeH, dOn'T wOrRy AbOuT iT," Error wave goodbye trough the portal as he left.

"Wait you can control the RESET!?" Classic teleported to them.

"UmM...sOrTa...i jUsT taKe tHe HuMaNs SoUl hErE sO tHeY cAn'T ReSeT tHe tImElInE," she pointed up where all the crimson souls hang.

"Error you can't mess with the AU's codes like that. Your upsetting the balance of the AU's!" Ink shouted at her.

"FuNnY hOw sOmEoNe lIkE yOu iS sAyIng tHaT tO mE," she mumbled to herself but Classic heard her.

"What do you mean by-" Classic didn't get a chance to finish when all of a sudden a dark portal appeared behind Error.

"So who wants to hurt our little Error? Because if that's the case then they'll be in for a really bad time"

 **Yo whatup my homies, this is your wiggity radtastic neighbrohood skelepal Fresh here. Stay tuned for more of my sis radtastic adventures and possibly more bruh.**


	6. Ch:6 Little Sister Error Part 2

"Touch her and we'll dust you!" Nightmare glared down on them.

While Cross held a taco as if he were ready to shove it down their throats.

Horror gripping his axe, daring anyone to take a step forward.

Killer having his bloody knife ready to strike.

Dust chuckling thinking who was more insane than him to have the balls to fight their little Error.

Nightmare right behind them hissing and tentacles ready to strike.

"We were having dinner peacefully, but got a call saying a group of skeletons were going to gang up on our little Error," Cross takes a bite out his taco.

"Whatup my radtastic homies, yo Ink here is acting all wack bro. He came with all his sicknasty ways to hurt our little glitchy Error," Fresh explained to them.

Outer Sans nervously side step away from ink as did Classic.

Red was busy with the G to even notice what was going on.

An Dream.

"Brother! Does this mean she's our adopted sister!" He happily bounce of the idea of being a big brother of a cute little glitchy skele-girl.

"She adopted us actually not us adopting her," Cross took another bite of his taco.

"Wait how is it that she adopted you guys?"Classic seems to be more confused the more he's spends more time here.

"She gave me chocolate bar, I follow her up to Nightmare and got recruited," Horror says casually.

"She got Nightmare to let me keep my soul for me plus offer a killer job heh heh heh," Killer plays his knife.

"She stop the resets for me and just like Killer, got a killer job worth dusting," Dust chuckled.

"She offered chocolate so I just followed just like Horror, got recruited by Nightmare,"Cross took one last bite of his taco.

"...She got me a castle for me to live in...made us each a blanket...made dolls for me and my gang to keep, and sometimes we all watch Undernovela with her," Nightmare mumbled looking a bit bashful.

"Brother!I'm sensing some positive emotions from you!" Dream sequel happily.

"Dream!" Ink shouted.

"GuYs StOp iT, yOuR eMbArRaSsInG mE iN fRoNt oF mY EnEmIes!" Error tried covering her lemon face with her small hands but failed.

"Wait are we your enemies?" Classic pointed at himself and Outer.

"wHaT? oH No, yOuR bOtH wErE nIcE tO mE yOu gUyS cAn sIt oN mY bEaN bAg oVeR tHeRe," Error pointed at a big dark blue bean bag near a portal showing Undernovela on it.

"Sin!" Undernovela Papiro corre asía su hermano.

"Cuánto bebió?" Le pregunto Grillby.

"La mitad de la lata"Grillby le respondió.

"Oh, thanks kiddo" Classic and Outer headed to the bean bag an watch the show while eating the last bit of popcorn.

"Hey! You guys were supposed to help defeat her!" Ink yelled at them.

"We signed up to help rescue and return a Sans back to his AU and we'll his back in his AU, so no use in fighting," Outer commented as he sat comfortably using the bean bag as a pillow.

"You know I came here to kick ass and eat tacos, and looks like I'm out of tacos," Cross charge at him but was pulled from his hood.

"Not yet, stay in formation," Nightmare pulled him back next to Horror, "remember who we came to protect."

"Error mind showing us that new doll you have?" Nightmare saw a doll Error had in her hands was new.

"oH yEaH hE's nEw fOr mY fAvOrItE dOlL cOlLeCtIoN, tHiS iS blUebErRy fRoM uNdErSwAp," Error walked in the middle of them telling them how she made a new friend and the phone he gave her.

"WaIt, fReSh gIvE mE bAcK mY pHoNe!" Error turned to see him talking with her phone again.

"Yo bro want me to give that unrad broski a funky fresh time?...bruh just say it's fam time why he being all wack and all up in your grill bro...nah got Nighty and his Bros here...Kay later bro," Fresh hangs up.

"wHo wErE yOu tAlKiNg tO?" Error tried getting her phone back but the boys kept her in the protective circle.

Fresh hands her back the phone"our radtastic bro," he responded.

"If your bringing more back up, then I'll bring in my own," Ink then created another portal bringing in more Sans from different AU's.

"Yo dude, your being wack again broski," Fresh got in front of the protective group circle surrounding Error.

Just then multiple Sanses came out of the portal.

"Wait Ink stop! Please don't fight! Everyone put the Blasters away and Mob, Mafia put the guns away!" Dream desperately tried preventing everyone to fight.

"Dream I told you that she's the destroyer, not a defenseless little babybones!" Ink shouted.

"Hold on a sec buddy. You telling us *points at Error* that little sweetheart's the destroyer?" Mafia Sans seems hesitant on raising his gun.

Ink groans"YES! Don't be fooled by her looks even though checking her stats would be impossible you guys have to of sense power from her!"he shouted at them.

"But Ink, she makes my brother Nightmare feel positive emotions when he shouldn't have the ability to do so!" Dream shouted back at him.

"I mean come on they're all dangerous right know because we threatened their little sister! Wouldn't any of you would do the same for your sibling!" Dream smiled triumphant seeing the Sanses nodding and blasters disappearing.

When Dream was convincing them Nightmare and his Gang, as well as Fresh an Error discussed on battle strategy.

"I say you give them the 'look' Fresh," Nightmare suggested.

"Nah broseph tried it on edgy bro, an look at the broski"

They turned to see him counting the G he collected that actually fit his pockets.

"How about I overwrite their a-*Fresh looks him down* ahh-an prank them" Cross suggest.

"There's seven of us and hundreds of them, and you think you can do it without messing up like last time?" Horror snorted remembering all to well.

"Hey! That was not my fault! The goose came at me out of nowhere!" Cross pouted.

Everyone in the circle except Cross chuckled.

Then a portal appeared near them.

"Yo bro, any you broskis expecting someone brah?" Fresh questioned them.

"Fresh you called me to come. Sorry I'm late, had to get rid of an annoying reaper off my tailbone" Geno walks into the protective circle.

Gasp*

"GeNo!" Error bounces happily.

"Hey sis I brought a few friends over if you don't mind," Geno chuckles at his sister's giddy behavior.

More people came out of the portal.

"Wassup my chocolate buddies heh," storyshift Chara waved at Cross and Error.

Reapertale Chara floats towards the group "Error you were having a party and didn't invite me?*pouts* Just kidding I know I would have crash in anyways like always, just like Fresh" she giggles.

"Bro!" Fresh faked being offended.

"Bruh!" Epic tackled Cross.

"Dude!" Cross points finger guns at him.

"So now that we're all here we should start beating Ink and his pals for hurting our little sister Error," Geno got everyone serious.

"i'M fInE tHeY hAvEn'T DoNe AnYtHiNg tO mE yet," Error blushes at the attention she was receiving.

"Wait I have an idea, let's go Epic" Cross walks up to Mob and Mafia Sans with Epic

"Rock, Paper, Scissors and Shoot!"

Out of instinct Mob and Mafia raised their guns.

"Aww shoot, we lost bruh"

Cross faces the group "sorry guys we lost" he says as he walks back into the circle.

"That was your idea!? Beating them at rock, paper, scissors!" Nightmare groans then murmurs 'idiots'.

"Wait I know what to do Killer and I got this" Horror grips his axe.

They walk up to Mob and Mafia.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors and AXE!" Horror destroys Mob's gun while Killer demolished Mafia's twin guns with his knife.

"Me hoy minoy! Me hoy we won!" Horror raises his axe and waves it around.

Both Mob an Mafia Sans didn't know if they should laugh or be terrified.

"Bruh what about the magic users with the blasters bruh," Epic points out the obvious.

"Didn't really think ahead...at least two of them are out heh heh heh" Horror chuckles.

"My subordinates are idiots" Nightmare complains.

"See their dangerous we have to fight them," Ink persisted.

"To be fair their disarm Mob and Mafia instead of hurting them," Dream argued with Ink.

"This is going nowhere. Hey Error make a random portal I have a temporary solution."

"oH, oKaY?" Error makes a portal to a random AU.

"Fresh, you grab Ink an I'll get my brother then we through them in the portal," Nightmare turned to Fresh.

"You got it broski,"Fresh gives him the thumbs up then puffs behind Ink.

Nightmare teleports then uses his tentacles to grab Dream.

"In the sink hole with you two!" Nightmare throws Dream in first.

"This bro is wack, YEET!" Fresh throws Ink roughly.

"Now as for you guys, if you want to head back to your AU and pretend this never happened, make a line and tell Error which AU to make a portal for you," Nightmare step aside to show Error with Geno, Storyshift Chara and Fresh behind her.

"If some of you came to fight then me and my boys-"

"An lady Chara!" Reapertale Chara chimes in.

"*sigh* an the lady of chaos Chara will gladly give you a fight" Nightmare teleports to his gang with the inclusion of Reapertale Chara.

"As for those looking for an alliance or peace treaty then sit over there with Epic, Classic, and Outer Sans," Nightmare points at the group laying on the giant bean bag watching Undernovela.

"? Dijistes algo?" Sin sonrió.

"Dije que te ves cómo un idiota con ese sombrerito" Asgoró le gruñó.

"Pues este idiota es el unicornio que sale con to esposa" Sin burló de el.

"No me jodes gordito" Asgoro insulto a Sin.

"No me cuques cuernitos" Sin le respondió.

"Oh mY God," Toriel estaba irritada de ellos.

"IT'S getting good right bruh?" Epic pass a bowl of popcorn around.

Most Sanses went to Error to go home while some irritated and stubborn ones fought but got their buts handed to them.

The're those few rare ones interested to make an alliance or maybe the show Undernovela.

By the time Ink and Dream made it back most Sanses were gone, beaten down or dramatically screaming "Asgoro NOOooo!".

Which confused them, so they left with the beaten Sanses back to HQ.

While Error had a slumber party with new friends.

The End for now.

 **That is all for now stay tuned for the next chapter 'It's not Error'**

 **Bye~**


	7. Ch:7 It's not Error

Anti-Void:

Phone rings*

"hElLo?"

"I don't know who you are"

"iT's erRoR?"

"I will find you"

"iT's nOt erRoR,"she quickly hangs up the phone.

'wHy dId i aGrEe tO hAvInG a PhOnE AgaIn?'

Phone rings*

"HelLO?"

"HELLO, THIS IS THE MAGNIFICENT SA- I MEAN BLUEBERRY IS THIS THE ANTI-VOID?"

"nO tHiS iS erRoR," then she hung up again.

'...wAit whAt'

Phone rings*

"HelLO?"

"IS THIS ERROR?"

"BlUeBeRrY?"

"MEH HEH HEH IT IS YOU ERROR, SORRY ABOUT EARLIER I FORGET MY OWN PHONE NUMBER SO I CALLED ON EVERY NUMBER UNTIL I REMEMBERED THAT PAPY HAS MY OLD PHONE NUMBER MEH HEH HEH...HEH," Blueberry tried chuckling away his embarrassment.

Error giggles, "nO WoRRieS BlUeBeRrY, sO yOu NeEd AnYtHiNg?"

"MEH HEH HEH, WHY OF COURSE. I NEED INGREDIENTS TO MAKE A CAKE BUT THERE AREN'T ANY HUMAN PRODUCTS DOWN HERE SO, I THOUGHT YOU COULD BRING ME IT PLEASE. AN IF YOU LIKE WE CAN BAKE THE CAKE TOGETHER?" Blueberry nervously waited for a response.

"oH YeAh sUrE i jUsT nEeD a LiSt oF tHiNgS tO gEt" Error responded happily. Finally she'll be able to help out a friend.

"*SIGH* THANK YOU SO MUCH ERROR, I'LL TEXT YOU THE LIST OF THINGS TO GET. UNTIL THEN I'LL HAVE TO DISTRACT THE HUMAN WITH MY PUZZLES MEH HEH HEH."

Error giggles then hangs up, when she received the text of the list she didn't know what most of them were.

"oH bOi," Error sweats.

"LeT's sEe wHiCh AU dOeS cAkEs?" She makes multiple one-sided portal to see how and with cakes are made.

"nO tHat'S a PiE...hMm...dOeS aNyOnE kNoW AnYtHiNg AbOuT cAkEs?" Error frustratedly groans.

Then she suddenly spots a Toriel getting a cake out for a Frisk.

"hUh? FaRmTaLe?" Error went into the portal walking right behind Toriel.

"Now my child the cake is ready to eat" Toriel cut a slice of cake for Frisk.

"cAn yOu gUyS HeLp mE gEt InGreDiEnTs fOr a CakE?" Error spoke up to her.

Toriel yelps in surprise.

"Why hello little one, how did you get in here?" Toriel cooed at the small skeleton.

"LoOk i cAmE fRoM a PoRtAl fOr hElP. YoU sEe i nEed InGrEdIeNtS fOr a CakE tHaT mY fRiEnD nEedS" Error blushes feeling happy to use the word friend and actually having one.

"Aww, I see well then I know someone who can help you get the ingredients."

She turns to Frisk who finished their cake already.

"My child can you help a company our little guest...umm I'm sorry I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Toriel and this my child Frisk ?" Toriel cooed at the little skele-girl.

"iT's erRoR"

"E-Error, you say?" Toriel couldn't help but feel that the name sounded familiar.

Then recall Sans' friend Ink warned her about a destroyer named 'Error' but it couldn't be this cute little skele-girl or could she .

"Do you by any chance know another person named 'Ink' as well?" Toriel noticed how the little skele-girl flinched an nervously step away from her.

"iT's nOt erRoR,"she quickly responds sweating.

"Oh then, what might be your name then?" Toriel didn't wanted to push her.

"uH...UmM... iT's uMm..." Error spots a basket full of blackberries.

"bL-bLaCkBe-BeRr-rY" She glitched and stutters her fake name.

Toriel only chuckles but plays along to with her.

"Miss Blackberry then. Just follow my child and you'll find an old friend of mine to help you out with the ingredients" Toriel give her a basket.

"Here you can put the ingredients in the inventory so it won't be heavy for you" Error shyly thanks her then goes off with Frisk.

"Error... I wonder why you seem to fear Sans' friend Ink?" Toriel motherly instincts were kicking in.

Underswap:

"WHAT!? HUMAN YOU SOLVED IT ALREADY!? N-NO MATTER I STILL HAVE LOTS MORE PUZZLES FOR YOU TO SOVLE MEH HEH HEH" Blueberry sweats nervously.

'OH, ERROR PLEASE COME QUICK. I'M RUNNING OUT OF PUZZLES'

Farmtale:

" I still don't get why you didn't invite me. You know I could of helped you out Ink" Farmtale Sans complained.

"Sorry it's was all rushed and it had to be done quickly but I promise next time you can fight with us" the artist reassures.

"Well I should go to another AU. It seem it was a false alarm then, but if you meet Error contact me immediately okay" Farmtale Sans nods then waves goodbye to the artist.

"SANS WE HAVE VISITORS! IT'S THE HUMAN AND THEIR ADORABLE LITTLE SKELETON FRIEND"

' skeleton friend?? '

"H-HeY! i'M nOt lI-lItTLe! YoUr jU-jUsT tAlL!"

Angry stuttering glitching noises could be heard.

In Outertale:

"Error I've come to- an she's not here either. Dang it!" Ink throws his brush on the floor.

Back in Farmtale:

"Names Sans but I guess you can call me Farmer " he tries shaking hands with the little skele-girl but she flinches away.

"So what's your name?" Farmer eyes them suspiciously.

"iT's nOt erRoR,"she responds " iT's uMm...bLaCkbErRy!" She shouts.

" THE HUMAN SAYS THAT SHE HAS COME TO GATHER INGREDIENTS FOR A CAKE. WE MUST HELP HER BROTHER "

"Heh, a cake huh? So you ever baked one before?" Farmer questions her.

"n-nO i-I DoN't kNoW hOw to I di-diN't KnOw wHaT iT E-EveN Wa-Was," Error stutters.

"Never had a cake before? Not even on your birthday?" Farmer was taken back from her answer.

"wHaT's A bIrThDaY?"

Farmer felt like someone ripped his soul out of his ribs and crushed it.

' how could anyone not know what a birthday is!' Famer thought to himself.

"OH, WOWIE...UMM BLACKBERRY HUMAN FRISK LET'S VISIT THE CHICKENS TO GET EGGS FOR THE INGREDIENTS SHALL WE" Farmtale Papyrus lead them away to distract them.

"BROTHER AREN'T YOU COMING ALONG?"

"you guys go ahead I'll catch up."

'Ink you f#@king bastard why didn't you tell anything about Err- Blackberry's complete story. What else have you not told us '

Farmer was furious at Ink but also himself for being ready to fight the little skele-girl on the spot.

Outertale:

"Where are you hiding her!" Ink shouted at Outertale Sans.

" I don't know, maybe she's here or maybe she's on Pluto," he shrugs.

Ink groans in frustration.

Meanwhile in Farmtale:

"WOWIE THE CHICKENS SURE DO LIKE YOU MISS BLACKBERRY"

"sO hOw mAnY eGgS dOeS a cAkE nEeD?" Error struggles to walk with the chickens surrounding her.

'At least three or four ' Frisk signed.

"tHaNkS," she grabs the eggs but is stuck in chicken traffic.

"Heh, let me help you," Farmer throws seeds far away and the chickens run towards the direction it landed.

"tHaNkS," Error was cough a few feathers.

"NEXT YOU'LL NEED MILK , SO LET'S GO VISIT CLARABELLE"

"I think she was apple picking the last time I saw her," Farmer lead them to the apple trees.

Five Minutes Later

"Down Clarabelle Down!" Farmer used his blue magic to try to get the cow out of the tree.

"Why do you climb the tree when you know your afraid of heights!" Farmer shouted.

"DO NOT WORRY MISS CLARABELLE I WILL CATCH YOU!"

"Bro I don't think that's a good idea"

But it was too late the cow lady fell on top of him.

"Oof"

"oUcH, i fElt tHaT iN mY rIbS"

"Why Papyrus your such a gentleman" Clarabelle the cow monster lady stood up.

"A-ANYTIME NYEH HE-EH HEH"

"sO?... i nEeD MiLk fOr a cAkE" Error walked up to her with basket in hand.

"Oh my a cake you say I believe I got just what you need back home. Do you also need flour?" Clarabelle began walking with her apple wagon.

"UmM YeAh sUrE dO" Error runs after her with Frisk.

"Heh you okay bro?" Farmer looks down at his brother.

"NYEH OF COURSE I AM ALRIGHT I-I JUST NEED TO MAKE SURE THE GROUND WON'T SHAKE" He wasn't okay but was too proud to admit it.

"Heh heh what ever you say bro"

Outertale:

"You liar! She wasn't on Pluto!" Ink yelled at Outer Sans.

"WHAAaat? Me lie to you pfft nah. Plus I said maybe, so I didn't lie" he chuckled as Ink groans and slams his brush on the floor again.

Underswap:

"PAPY! QUICK HELP ME MAKE A DISTRACTION FOR THE HUMAN! I RAN OUT OF PUZZLES!" Blueberry begged his brother.

"No worries bro I'll just take them to Undyne and watch an anime merathon for the meantime"

"*GASP* THAT'S A GREAT IDEA PAPY! MEH HEH HEH" Blueberry was still anxiously waiting for Error to arrive.

Farmtale:

"Here you sweetie, hope the basket isn't too heavy for you" the cow lady worried for the little skele-girl.

"Heh no problem I can help carry it for you if you-"

"N-No! i-i GoT iT-iT!" She puffs her chest up while carrying the basket. Unfortunately she wobbles noticingly while walking out the door.

"Heh don't push yourself kiddo" Farmer tries to get a handle from the basket but Frisk beat him to it.

The little human sticks out their pink tongue.

'why you little tarnation' Farmer thought to himself.

"NYEH MA-MADE IT" Farmer Pap made it to the house finally.

"ByE tHaNkS aGaIn, oH hAy tHeRe PaP" Error makes a portal to Underswap while waving goodbye to her new friends.

"Heya bro you okay?" Farmer questions with concern.

Pap NYEH's then collapse all exhausted and sore do to recent events.

"Sheesh bro usually I'm the one wanting a break, but I think you need one more than me heh heh heh"

Underswap:

"hEy BlUeBeRrY gOt tHe InGreDiEnTs fOr tHe cAkE yOu AsKeD" Error drags the basket to her friend.

"MEH HEH HEH! I KNEW I CAN COUNT ON YOU. THANK YOU ERROR NOW I WILL NEED YOUR HELP ON BAKING THE CAKE MEH HEH HEH" Blueberry cheers not seeing Error's panicked face.

' i DoN't kNoW hOw To bAkE...$#*@'

 **Th-Th-That's all folks!**

 **Will the human survive eating the cake? Who will take the first bite? Will Error make a cake for someone?**

 **Tune in next time on'Female Error Destroyer of AU'S'**


	8. Ch:8 Baking Their First Cake

Blueberry and Error backing a cake for the very first time, so nothing bad can go wrong?

"MEH HEH HEH, FIRST WE NEED PUT ON OUR GLOVES AND APRONS AN- I JUST REMEMBERED I DON'T HAVE AN APRON FOR YOU ERROR! I'M SO SORRY" Blueberry panics in the kitchen.

"oH yE-yEaH i JuSt gOt OnE rEcEnTlY dEfInItElY nOt sToLeN" Error remembers grabbing the apron from Farmtale all because she liked how the apron looked.

Farmtale:

"Sans have you seen Frisk's apron?" Toriel asked Farmer.

"No, have you checked the kitchen?" Farmer suggested.

"That's where I left it but it's not there anymore"

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"Oh I left it on the counter then I was getting the cake out that's when little Blackberry came out of nowhere right behind me after that I haven't seen it all day"

"That little black sheep heh heh heh. I think Blackberry got it while your back was turned" Farmer laughed.

Underswap:

Error sneezed

"i fEeL LikE sOmEoNe iS cAlLiNg mE LiTtLe," she looks around suspiciously.

"MEH? HOW CAN YOU TELL?"

"i cAn fEeL iT iN mY bOnEs" she answers.

Meanwhile in Outertale:

"I've visited and searched in every stable planet an astroid. Error wasn't there!" Ink shouted.

"Oh, yeah she was never here to begin with," Outer Sans walks off.

Ink shouts at him to come back.

But Outer Sans ignored an teleported away.

Back to Error:

"OKAY SO WE CREAM THE BUTTER AND SUGAR... ERROR CAN YOU PUT IT IN THE BOWL" Blueberry reads the cook book.

"UmM YeAh sUrE...bUtTeR iS tHe yElLoW tHinG rIgHt? aN tHe sUgAr iS sHinY wHiTe sAnD tHinG?"

It was at that moment Blueberry knew Error can't cook,"OH...UMM *SWEATS* YES."

' PLEASE GET IT RIGHT '

' i hOpE i gEt iT rIgHt'

"NEXT ADD THE EGGS-E-ERROR NO THE SHELL DOESN'T GO IN THE BOWL!" Blueberry stop her from slamming the eggs in the bowl.

She looks at the egg in her hand then looks at him, "hOw?".

She tilts her head confused.

"WOWIE IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME BAKING A CAKE OR COOKING A MEAL?" Blueberry sweat nervously.

"i nEvEr bAkEd or CoOkEd bEfOrE?" Error puts down the eggs.

"WELL THEN AT LEAST WE'LL BOTH BE BAKING OUR FIRST CAKE. I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH IT JUST LIKE TEACHING YOU HOW TO USE THE PHONE I GAVE YOU LAST TIME."

Blueberry grabs one egg then cracks it then the yolk in the bowl.

"LIKE THIS MEH HEH HEH" he strike a pose.

Error stared in awe, "oOh yOuR sO cOoL aT tHis."

Blueberry blushes "MEH HEH HEH, WELL I AM AN EXPERT OF CULINARY ARTS."

"CAN YOU DO THE OTHER EGGS I'LL GET THE TACOS READY FOR MY CAKE AND THE CAKE PANS" Blueberry turned an left out of the kitchen and house.

"w-wAiT bl-blUe wHe-wHeRe yOu go-" it was too late he close the door with a slam.

Error had a mini mental panic attack.

Meanwhile for Blueberry outside pacing back and forth infront of his house.

'NOPE NOPE NOPE WE ARE JUST FRIENDS BAKING A CAKE ' Blueberry nods to himself.

'BUT WAIT ERROR HAS A A NEW APRON WHICH COUNTS TO WEARING NICE CLOTHES IN THE DATING MANUAL...WAIT I BROUGHT HER HOME WHICH IS SOMEWHERE SPECIAL!!?' Blueberry waves his arms panicking

'THIS IS A DATE!!' He mentally screams.

The residents of Snowdin just watch him as he paces faster and flapping his arms around like a bird trying to fly.

Random AU:

"Oh no bro I feel some unradtastic broski vibes... someone forget to follow my radtastic warning" Fresh pause the game he was playing an got up.

"Sorry broseph gotta wiggity bounce" he skateboards into a portal.

"Bruh we just got to the final level bruh" Epic complains.

Five minutes later in Underswap:

"IM BACK, AN BROUGHT THE TACOS AND CAKE PANS FOR EACH OF US" Blueberry comes back inside blushing.

"oH tHaNk StArS yOuR bAcK. i fInIsHeD wItH tHe eGgS" Error nervously shuffle away so Blueberry can put his things down.

"GOOD JOB ERROR I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU. OKAY NEXT WE NEED YO PUT THE FLOUR AND STIR. LATER WE POUR IT IN THE CAKE PANS AFTER SPRAYING IT AND LET THE OVEN DO THE REST. WHEN THAT'S DONE WE CAN DECORATE IT"

Blueberry babbles about what to do and how he'll decorate the cake not noticing Error overjoyed face.

' i dID A gOoD jOb...i dId gOoD ' she blushes repeating the words in her head getting happier each time.

Blueberry poured Error's cake batter in the pan.

"NOW TO MIX MY TACOS INTO THE CAKE TO MAKE IT SUPER DELICIOUS" he puts his tacos in a blender. After words put it with his cake batter in the pan.

"PUT THEM IN THE OVEN AT THE HIGHEST NUMBER AND WAIT 5 MINUTES"Blueberry cheers.

Five Minutes Later:

"GREAT THEIR READY" he gives Error a thumbs up ignoring the flames behind him.

"LET'S WAIT FOR THEM TO COOL OFF THEN WE CAN PUT FROSTING AND DECORATE" Blue puts their cakes in the fridge.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"OH NO THE HUMAN IS BACK! AN WE HAVEN'T DECORATED THE CAKES YET!" Blueberry panics.

"Yo glitchy sis you here brah?"

Error opens the door, "fReSh?"

"Yo bro what I say about having my rad little sis in a house with only Bros!" Fresh shouted at Blue.

"sToP sAyInG tHaT i'M LiTtLe! pEoPLe WiLl tHiNk i'M yOuNgEr!" Error tries pushing Fresh out but failing.

"OH GOOD YOUR NOT THE HUMAN" Blue sighs relieved.

"fReSh OuT!" She pushes one last time before giving up.

"Wait hold up a wiggity second, so what radtastic things you be doing sis?" Fresh was confused from Blue's reaction.

"cAkEs...wE wErE mAkInG cAkEs" Error groans in defeat. Not being able to get Fresh out she heads back into the kitchen.

"Yo blue-bro!" Fresh waves Blueberry to come close.

"Be honest with me broseph... You weren't trying anything on my sis?" He pulls Blue close.

"WHAT!? N-NO OF COURSE NOT SHE'S MY FRIEND" Blueberry blushes understanding what Fresh was implying.

"Thanks broski. Do you mind me crashing into your crib for a bit?" Fresh asked after letting him go.

Not understanding what Fresh said Blueberry just blindly agrees.

Fresh then sat in the couch and watched 90's cartoon shows.

"ERROR NOT TO BE RUDE OR ANYTHING BUT YOUR BROTHER THINKS I'M HITTING ON YOU MEH HEH HEH...HEH" Blueberry wait for a reaction.

"bUt yOuR nOt hItTiNg mE? nOt oNcE hAvE yOu hUrT mE, wHy wOuLd hE tHiNk yOuR hItTiNg mE iF wErE FrIeNdS?" Error can't seem to see why would Fresh think Blueberry was hitting her.

"RIGHT FRIENDS! WE'RE FRIENDS MEH HEH HEH" he chuckles.

Blueberry sighs in relief but couldn't help but feel a bit upset.

"I THINK IT'S TIME TO DECORATE OUR CAKE" Blueberry takes out the cake out.

' wHaT!? wHy mY cAkE lEaNinG tO tHe sIdE?' Error groans in annoyance.

"IT'S OKAY ERROR, IT WON'T LOOK BAD IF WE DECORATE IT WITH FROSTING AND SPRINKLES" he tries to encouraging her but only got a sad tearful face as a response.

Some Cake Decor Later

"tHiS iS sO uNfAiR!" Error screeches.

"iT LoOkS LikE A mOlDsMaL aNd aMaLgAmAtE hAd A cHiLd!" She complains while Fresh put a golden star sticker with blue text on her apron that said 'You Tried' which didn't help.

"AH COME ON IT DOESN'T LOOK THAT BAD ERROR"

"eAsY fOr yOu tO sAy! YoUrS lOokS aLl sHinY aN pErFeCt!" She grumbles.

"hErE yOu cAn eAt iT" she gives it to Fresh.

"Aw thanks sis I been blessed" Fresh took a the cake to eat on the couch and watch his 90's shows.

" Hey bro we're back" Swap Pap brings in a tired Chara inside the house.

"WOWIE JUST IN TIME. I FINALLY FINISHED MAKINGS THE CAKE. WANT A SLICE OF IT PAPY?"

He quickly teleports away after locking the door saying he was heading to Muffet's.

"OH WELL MORE FOR YOU HUMAN"

Chara wanted to reset so bad but couldn't. Not when Error was right there with them.

"Yo sis this cake is bomb diggity. It's so radtasticly delicious brah!" Fresh stuffed his face with cake.

Chara was surprised to hear that. After seeing a messed up cake being devoured by a neon skeleton. They decided to give the cake a try after all it looks amazing.

"HERE'S YOU SLICE ENJOY MY FIRST SPECIAL TACO CAKE HUMAN"

Chara wanted to double check on what Blueberry told them but it was too late.

Munch*

Green face, hand covering mouth and ready to puke.

"SO HOW IS IT?" Blueberry waited with stars in their eyes.

"You best not be tripping on my broski's feels bruh" Fresh threatened Chara in a hush tone.

They weakly gave a thumbs up at Blue while holding the urge to puke.

"MEH HEH HEH! AS TO BE EXPECTED BY CULINARY ARTS MASTER CHIEF" he stroked a pose.

"sO bRo...iS iT rEaLlY tHaT gOoD?" Error didn't think it turned out great compared to the cake Blueberry made which he knew how to cook.

"Yo sis this is the radtastic and most funky fresh cake I ever taste" his shades showed hearts in them.

"hMm...tHaNkS bRo" she smiles softly.

 **Sorry guys for taking a long time updating and thank you for commenting an sticking with this LazyGhostGirl boo~. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter till next time.**


	9. Ch:9 Halloween Party

Error got a call from Blueberry for a party he was having up in the surface.

"HaLlOwEeN pArTy?"

"YEAH IT'S LIKE A GET TOGETHER LIKE WHEN WE USUALLY DO WHEN WE VISIT YOU TO WATCH UNDERNOVELA, BUT THERE WILL BE FOOD, DRINKS, MUSIC, PUZZLE AND GAMES AN A CORN FIELD A MAZE!"

"oH OkAy sUrE wHaT tImE cAn i cOmE bY?" Error felt excited to go hang out with Blueberry and her other new friends.

"I'LL CALL YOU BEFORE THE PARTY STARTS IS THAT OKAY?"

Error thought about it "oKaY, bUt cAn yOu mAkE sUrE iNk wOn'T sHoW uP. lAsT tImE hE cAmE tO oNe oF oUr pArTiEs hE fElL iNtO tHe sNaCk tAblE."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I WAS ABLE TO CONVINCE THE OTHERS TO KEEP THIS PARTY A TACO SECRET WITH CODE NAMES AND OPERATION NAMES. IM EAGLE ONE MEH HEH HEH"

Flashbacks:

"OKAY FOR NOW ON WE'LL BE USING CODE NAMES. I'LL BE ' EAGLE ONE ' " he points at himself.

"CLASSIC IS 'BEEN THERE DONE THAT' "Classic Sans blushes and chokes on his ketchup.

"RED IS ' CURRENTLY DOING THAT ' " Fell Sans woke up from his nap just in time to hear what Blue called him.

"pfft oh man this can't get any better heh heh heh" Outer chuckles.

"NIGHTMARE IS ' IT HAPPEN ONCE IN A DREAM ' " Nightmare was shocked and irritated by the code name. His gang on the other hand all laughed.

"EDGE IS ' IF I HAD TO PICK A PAP ' " Outer burst out laughing while Stretch hold Edge back from attacking his bro.

"PAPY IS... EAGLE TWO "

"Oh thank god" he sighs in relief.

End of Flashback:

Error could already see Blueberry posing like a bird through the phone.

"dO i bRiNg AnYtHiNg?" She wondered what to bring for the party that everyone could like.

"OH! CAN YOU BRING PUMPKINS PLEASE. ME AND PAPY COULDN'T GET ANY FROM THE HUMAN FARMER'S PUMPKIN PATCH...YEAH SO CAN YOU BRING LIKE A BUNCH OF PUMPKINS PLEASE?"

Error felt like Blueberry wasn't telling her something, but let it slide for now.

"sUrE! FaMeR sAnS cAn hOoK mE uP wItH sOmE pUmPkInS. AnYtHiNg eLsE?"

"NOPE JUST NEEDED PUMPKINS THANKS ERROR I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU"

After hanging up Error blushes and cheers.

' i'M A rElIaBlE FrIeNd!'

Meanwhile in Underswap:

"I don't know bro... maybe we shouldn't go near the farmer's corn maze" Stretch worried about his brother being near the crazed old man who owns the corn field maze and pumpkin patch.

"WORRY NOT BROTHER WE'LL BE HAVING OUR HALLOWEEN COSTUMES ON JUST LIKE WEARING A DISGUISE MEH HEH HEH!"

Stretch sighs, worried but knew he couldn't stop his bro from having fun.

At Farmtale:

"So he didn't say how many just said and I quote 'a bunch' " Farmer looks at the little anxious black bean.

"yE-yEaH?"

' i sHoUlD hAvE tExTeD hIm tOo sPeCiFy bEfOrE cOmInG HeRe ' Error lectures herself.

"How about you call your friend while taking a small break with me Miss Blackberry" Farmer let her inside his house an pull a chair for her to sit in.

"LAZYBONES DON'T GIVE MISS BLACKBERRY YOUR BAD HABITS NYEH!"

"yOu dOiNg oKaY?hOw'S YoUr rIbS?"

"OH DOING JUST FINE THANK YOU FOR ASKING BUT IT DOES SLIGHTLY HURT TO LEAN DOWN...JUST A LITTLE BIT"

"Toriel says he'll be good in about a week or two" Farmer poured a glass of orange juice for Error who gulps it down fast.

"oKaY i'M rEaDy"

Farmer chuckles at Blackberry's cute serious face.

*Ring Ring*

"HELLO?"

"Ye-YeAh BlUeBeRrY...uMm hOw mAnY pUmPkInS aGaIn?" Error fidgets in her seat.

"OH WOWIE I DIDN'T REALLY SAY HOW MUCH DID I? SILLY ME WELL NO MATTER. TRY BRINGING AT LEAST THREE-HUNDRED-WAIT REALLY? OKAY FINE IT'LL HAVE TO DO THEN" Blueberry was discussing with Stretch on the other line of the phone.

"AT LEAST 100 OR MORE PUMPKINS. IF YOU COULD GET US MORE IT'LL BE TRULY APPRECIATED! HOPE THAT HELPS HAVE TO GO SHOPPING BYE!" Blue hangs up before Error could say anything more.

"So your Blackberry and your friends' with someone name Blueberry heh heh heh what's next Raspberry? Heh heh heh" Famer laughed.

"aCtUaLlY yEs bUt tHeIr vEry mEaN sO i dOn'T hAnGoUt wItH-" she got cut off.

"OH! My sweet acre farm! Heh heh heh wai-wait is their a-a Gooseberry? Bet they're berry loose goose all the time. Heh heh or-or how about sweet little Strawberry? I know they'll be at their berry last straw when their red an angry heh heh heh"

Error getting irritated simply tied up Farmer earning a "OH THANK YOU MISS BLACKBERRY! YOU GOT HIM TO SHUT UP" from Farmtale Pap.

Meanwhile with Blueberry:

"NOW PAPY WE NEED TO GET THE DECORATIONS AND OUR COSTUMES FOR THE PARTY. WE CAN'T DISAPPOINT OUR FRIENDS OKA- WHAT ARE DOING?" Blue hold his list while staring at his brother who was inches from pushing the punny skull bowl.

"Just testing if the battery is still running"

"PAPY NO!"

" Papy Yes!"

He pushed all the heads on the shelf. Stretch bought all the punny skull bowl much to Blueberry's annoyance.

"WHY?" Blue glared at him.

"Why not?" Stretch just shrugs.

Back to Error:

"tHaNkS AgAiN FaRmEr! i'Ll bRiNg bAcK tHe wAgOnS" she pushes the last wagon in the Anti-Void then waves goodbye.

"yOu gUyS aRe cOmInG tO tHe pArTy rIgHt?"

"Sure are especially if you're going to be taken our pumpkins might us well take us too heh heh" Farmer respond from the tree he was tied up in blue string.

"Plus I really wanna see what your costume would be. I bet it'll be berry adorable"

"SANS!"

The portal close right after Farmtale Pap left Farmer stuck in the tree.

"wA-wAiT... wHaT's A cOsTuMe?" she shouts but it was too late so she just shrugs not worrying about it.

With Blueberry:

"MEH HEH HEH! I SHALL HAVE THE COOLEST COSTUME EVER MADE BY ME THE MAGNÍFICO SA-I MEAN BLUEBERRY!" he announced to his friends.

"S-so is yo-your gir-girlfriend co-coming?" Undyne asked as she used the sewing machine to finish her cospla-costume for Halloween.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Blue blushes while shouting making Undyne jumped away in fear.

"Sans chill it was just a question" Stretch tried to calm him down.

"HMM...*SIGHS* YES SHE'S COMING TO THE PARTY. NO SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Blueberry kept arguing about it with Stretch.

Meanwhile Undyne made note that Blueberry was acting like a tsundere which inspired her to want to make fanfic about it.

"I gotta tell Alphys about this!" She squeals underneath the table.

With Ink:

"Dream I know they're planning something! Their using code names and saying weird things like 'Operation Pumpkin Pie ' (Farmtale Toriel's idea) What even is that supposed to mean!? Maybe it has something to do with the pumpkins Error stole from Farmtale when she tied him up to the tree?"

"That or they'll be making pumpkin pies probably" Dream shrugs off Ink's conspiracy theories.

"No! That's too simple. Plus Nightmare's gang was active yesterday. Dust and Killer where reported causing mayhem in SamuraiTale while Cross kidnapped that AU's Toriel. Then CandyTale was being terrorized by Horror and your brother!"Ink argued with Dream about his brother.

With Nightmare:

"Okay we got the candy for the party all we need is our costumes"

"You really didn't have to cause such commotion. I would have gladly help make costumes for you boys" Toriel from SamuraiTale took a sip of her tea.

"So can you make me a outfit like one from the anime Naruto or a ninja please! Both sound good to me, but I can't decide which one is better" Cross held a plate full cookies.

"Want some?" He offers his cookies.

"Thank you" Toriel quickly took a cookie before Cross got tackled down by Horror who wanted the cookies too.

With Error:

"sO hErEs aLl tHe pUmPkInS BlUeBeRrY, i nEeD tO rEtUrN tHe wAgOnS bAcK tO FaRmEr" Error slowly closes the large portal to Underswap as she gets the last wagon inside the Anti-Void.

"THANK YOU ERROR! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE COSTUME YOU MADE FOR THE PARTY" Blueberry waves goodbye not noticing Error's confuse and slightly worried face.

"wHaT's A cOsTuMe!?" She shouts to Blueberry but he didn't hear her because on that moment Stretch press the skull heads again.

"PAPY!" Blue chased after Stretch as he scolded him.

"wA-wAiT... wHaT's A cOsTuMe!?" The portal closes.

Now Error was getting ready to crash again.

'i wAs suPpOsE tO mAkE A cOsTuMe fOr tHe pArTy!?'

Error quickly makes a portal to Farmtale.

"FaMeR! wHaT's A cOsTuMe!?" She shouts getting that worlds Toriel's attention.

"Miss Blackberry is everything alright?" Toriel tries to comfort the little black bean.

"i-i nE-nEeD t0 mA-mA-kE cOsTuMe!" She glitches a stutter to her while heavily breathing unevenly.

"Take a small breath, there we go"Toriel held Error's hand as she takes a small breath still uneven though with all the glitching.

"Now let it out slowly. Your doing great sweetie" Toriel smiles seeing Error calm down an glitching less.

"Now would you like to tell me what or who is troubling you dear?" Toriel swear if someone had done something to the sweet small skeleton child she would make sure to give them a burning lecture.

"i-i DoN't kNoW wHaT A cOsTuMe iS bUt i nEeD tO mAkE iT fOr tHe pArTy wHiCh iS tOnIgHt" Error cries out in distress.

"Oh sweetie. A costume is an outfit use for pretend like in theater plays. The actors dress up for a role to play as. If you like I can help you make it." Toriel offered her help to the tearful dark skele-girl.

"rOlE...pLaY...sO lIkE tHe AnImE cOnS tHaT sOmE uNdYnE aNd AlPhYs gO to?" Error remembers seeing some Undyne and Alphys dressing up for Anime Convention.

"More like dressing up than role-playing, but yeah just like them" Toriel remembers how Undyne tried to copy a fighting move she saw in an anime which destroyed the Thank Giving Feast in one blow. Terrible mess was left for her to clean up.

"...oH...i Am sOo dUmB..."

"No your not sweetie. It's a simple mistake anyone would make trust me. Plus I need to work on my costume too, but we can work together if you like" Toriel offers to help once more.

"yEs...i-i wOuLd lIkE tHaT" Error smiles at Farmtale Toriel. Thanks to her reassurance that she doesn't have to stress over a simple mistake.

With Underswap:

"No Monsters are to step foot in my property!" An old man shouted as he held his shot gun pointing at Blueberry and Stretch.

"BUT PLEASE HUMAN FARMER! CAN WE AT LEAST HAVE OUR FRIENDS COME OVER AND PLAY IN THE CORN FIELD MAZE PLEASE" Blue pleaded.

"Bro I think we should go" Stretch was getting tired from using his magic to help his brother dodge the bullets.

"No Monsters are allowed near me or my corn you hear me!" He tries shooting at them only for Stretch to have teleported away in time.

"Woah there no need to rifle-up old man" Stretch then grabs his brother and teleports back home.

"Told ya bro. That old man just won't budge" Stretch lays on the couch tired from using so much of his magic.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO PAPY? I PROMISE ERROR THERE WOULD BE A CORN FIELD MAZE MEH" Blue cries out to his brother.

Stretch tried to think of a way to help his bro, then remembered how terrible a shot the human was when he didn't have his glasses nor knew they were monsters until Blueberry said he was one.

"Would be a shame if the poor old man lost his glasses. He won't be able to see or tell if we were monsters huh bro?" Stretch mentions this to Blue.

"PAPY NO! WE CAN'T STEAL THE POOR HUMAN'S GLASSES! THAT'S MEAN" Blue argued.

"What's mean is trying to hurt your neighbor after finding out their monsters, I mean think about. How many monsters would be saved if we took the glasses away for just one night. We can give them back the next day" Stretch suggest to Blue.

"I GUESS DOING A SMALL BAD TO DO A BIG GIVE COULD END UP PRETTY GOOD I GUESS" Blueberry was conflicted not knowing what to do.

"It would be little Error's first Halloween no? Don't you want to make it the best Halloween night for her no?" Stretch knew his brother's weakness now after the whole 'NOT MY GIRLFRIEND' argument.

Blueberry blushes thinking how Error would hold hands with him as they walk into a puzzle corn field maze working and being together.

"OKAY BUT ONLY FOR TONIGHT, THEN WE RETURN THE HUMAN'S GLASSES BACK AFTERWARDS"

"Sure thing bro" Stretch crosses his fingers not making any promises what so ever. 'The old man has it coming'

Back to Error:

"Aw how berry fitting for you heh heh heh" Farmer chuckles.

"Sans! That's not berry nice" Toriel giggles along with Farmer who's dress up as a scarecrow.

"OH ASGORE END ME NOW I BEG OF YOU" Farmer Pap groans then hides into his pumpkin suit.

"Aw bro don't be like that I was only pump-"

"fInIsH tHaT sEnTeNcE aNd wE'Ll sEe hOw ShArP tHiS kItTy'S cLaWs aRe" Error steps infront of the pumpkin Pap protectively.

"Oh Miss Blackberry, there's no need to start a cat-fight" Toriel giggles as she adjust her Mother-Hen costume.

Error only kicks Farmer after laughing at Toriel's pun.

"Hey why do you get mad at me and not her?" Farmer complains.

Frisk just stands next to her in their cowboy outfit and boots also giving Farmer a good kick.

' Oh this little tarnation is gonna get it!' Farmer glares at them.

Frisk and Error just stick out their tongue.

' An Pap thought I was a bad influence. The kiddo is teaching the little black bean bad manners! ' an imaginary vain pop as Famer glared at them longer.

*Ring Ring*

"hElLo BlUeBeRrY?"

"MEH HEH HEH IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE PARTY! YOU CAN COME ON BY EARLY IF YOU LIKE" Blueberry's excitement was heard through the phone.

"tHaNkS BlUeBeRrY. WE'rE oN oUr wAy!" Error hangs up not hearing Blue's confused 'MEH?'.

"pArTy tImE!" Error makes a portal to Underswap.

"MEH HEH HEH! GLAD YOU COULD ALL MAK-OH MY GOODNESS ERROR YOUR COSTUME IS ADORABLE!" Blueberry blushes and squeals at how cute kitty Error looked. While he was a knight in shining armor with a baby blue cape.

Stretch was dress up as a eagle and was behind him taking pictures of the adorable little dark kitten.

"tHa-tHa-tHaNkS i hAd hElP" she turns to Toriel thanking her again.

" Yo whatup my homies, how's my little glitchy sis doing?" Fresh came in dress in a shark suit with his face being seen inside the shark's mouth.

"sToP sAyInG tHaT i'M LiTtLe!"

"Hey sis you came early too huh?" Geno spoke from underneath his white hood of his ghost costume looking similar to Napstablook.

"gEnO! wHy aRe yOu A gHoSt?"

"Frankenstein monster was already taken from Sci so a ghost was the next best thing" Geno just didn't wanted to admit that he was too lazy to make the first costume or how easy it was to make the ghost one.

Error talked with her brothers while more guest started arriving early, so Blueberry had to go greet them.

Outer Sans walks in like a ball literally he came in as Pluto while his bro was dressed up like a shooting star.

Classic came in dress up as a whoopie cushion with actual sound effects. An his brother came as a Chef.

Fell Bros both came as demons, but Edge had an actual pitchfork though much to Stretch worry.

"Did we came in late!? I thought the party doesn't start till five?" Nightmare comes in holding pumpkin piñatas with each six tentacle. He was dressed as a dark royal Victorian King.

"Dude that's unfair! We got the wrong time mixed up!" Cross complains. He came in looking like Naruto from the anime Naruto.

"Bruh we came early just to get the goodies bruh" Epic hands Cross a candy bag. He was dressed as Goku from an anime called Dragon Ball.

"Look bro FOOD!" Horror dress up as Jason points at the snack bar full of many different types of food. His brother adjust his glasses then claps.

"GOOD JOB SANS LET'S GO EAT," he came as a chef too only he was covered in red stains.

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" Dust got down before almost getting his head chop off. He came as Michael Myers from the Halloween movie.

"Food is energy! Energy is life! Food is life!" Horror chants as Blood his brother agrees with him.

"Let them do their thing Dust. They won't bother you if their eating" Killer adjust his Jeff the Killer costume making sure the white hoodie pocket can hold as much candy needed.

"Alright you two just take these piñatas to Blue so we can get see Error in her costume. I think I saw her in the backyard on the dance floor." He gives two piñatas to Dust and Killer then starts looking around for both Blueberry an Error.

"MEH HEH HEH! YOU GUYS MAKE IT JUST IN TIME...UNLIKE THE OTHERS" Blueberry grumpily whisper yells the last part.

"So everyone decided to come early? Hey do you know where Error is?" Nightmare seemed relief to know he didn't came late after all.

"SHE'S IN THE LIVING ROOM TALKING TO GENO AND FRESH LAST TIME I SAW HER" Blueberry blushes an rushes towards the living room to go see if she's there.

With Ink:

"Dream I know you can sense them too! Error and Nightmare are in Underswap! We have to go there and find out what their doing!" Ink shouted at the bright skeleton.

"But my brother isn't doing anything negative there Ink! There no need to go!" Dream ran off not wanting to get involved in whatever Ink was planning on doing.

"Last time you said that we went to the Anti-Void only to ruin the snack table from Fresh's party!" Dream remembers being glared at by the neon skeleton. He was the DJ there and had thrown Having Mountain Dew at him to leave. It was really hard to take off of his clothes.

Ink grabs him by the cape. "Your going with me! come on!" He makes a portal to Underswap.

With Error:

"You Can't do it for too long you'll drown!" Geno warned.

"Don't worry she's a skeleton. Skeletons don't need to breathe" Nightmare reassures.

"Bruh! Try getting five!" Epic encourages.

Fresh couldn't take it anymore. He raised his soaked head off the barrel of apple cider and apples. Holding seven apple in his mouth and tongues.

"Dude that's disgusting but awesome job on getting more than five" Cross was disgusted with Fresh but can't help but respect the guy.

"Don't count your apples just yet"

Error quickly goes up stuffed cheeks with apples and even her eyesockets. Error had about ten apples.

Everyone howlers and cheers Error for beating Fresh.

"How in tarnation did she managed to hold all those in?" Farmer was shocked seeing the little skele-girl all face stuffed.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO VISIT THE CORN FIELD MAZE OF TERROR" Blueberry announces while rushing to Error holding her hand calling dibs on her getting a few glares from the others.

Error quickly eats the apples an turns to him, " dOn'T wOrRy BlUeBeRrY i As yOuR rELiAbLe fRiEnD cAn pRotEcT yOu wHeN yOu gEt sCaReD" she puffs out her chest in confidence.

This made everyone laughed while Blueberry blushes looking a lot like his nickname.

At the Corn field Maze:

"Where I left those darn glasses?"

"EXCUSE ME KIND SIR. CAN I AND MY FRIEND GI INTO THE MAZE PLEASE HU- I MEAN SIR." Blue looks back giving a thumbs up to Stretch.

"Oh, what a well mannered little blue blurry boy you are. Go right ahead my boy just make sure not get separate from you group especially with the monsters living close by from here" the old man patted Blueberry's helmet.

"WILL DO, THANK YOU HUM- SIR." He rushes back to the group.

"SO APPARENTLY WE NEED TO GO IN GROUPS SO LET'S GO ERROR" Blue takes her hand and tries to run for it.

"Hold up a diggity dog sec broski. The man said groups not in pairs bro. I'm coming with!" Fresh runs after them.

"Me too!" Nightmare was right on their tail.

Which caused everyone to run after them.

"Wow my sis has a lot of friends who really want to be with her. She won't be lonely anymore" Geno smiles softly as he stood there.

"You know who else won't be lonely tonight Geno~"

'Oh Asgore! Please let it be Nightmare' Geno mentally screams. He turned an saw Reaper.

"REAPER!? What are you doing here!?" Geno makes a run for it towards the maze.

A girlish bloody scream was heard from the distance from Blueberry and Error.

"sOuNdS LiKe A lItTlE gIrL gOt sCaReD nEaR tHe eNtrAnCe?" Error pitied the scared little girl not knowing that it was Geno.

Suddenly a tall dark figure with four shiny eyelights immerge from the field in front of them.

"WO-WOWIE THE-THEY SURE ARRE TRY-TRYING HA-HARD TO-TO SCA-SCARE US HUH?" Blue stutters but tries to look brave. He steps in front of Error.

"'I'LL PROTECT YOU!" Blueberry hold out his fake sword to attack if necessary.

"BlUeBeRrY iT's jUsT pReTenD. iT's A cOsTuMe" Error steps closer to a muddy four eyes monsters. Rubbing it off.

"Error!" Ink's face was revealed from the mud she wiped off making Error froze up in fear.

"aaAAaaAAAhHHh!!" She screams frozen on the spot.

"Sis what unradtastic wack is Blue-" Fresh came running as fast as he could in his shark suit to see his sis screaming and Ink right in front of her.

After finding out that it was Ink Blueberry started whacking him with his fake sword not knowing he was whacking Dream who was on top of him.

Flashback:

Ink and Dream landed on muddy puddle with a few pigs playing in there.

"Eww! this is worst than last time Ink!" Dream shouted.

"There! I sense Error inside the corn field we have to see what their up to" Dream groans a response to Ink.

"We can't see anything here. Dream get on my shoulders and try to see if you can find Error" Dream climbs on his shoulder.

"Aww she's dressed up like a cute kitty cat aww" Dream cooed after seeing kitty Error.

"You see her? Where!?" Ink shouted.

"Definitely not ahead from us nope definitely not" Dream sucks at lying.

End of Flashback

The glitchy screams caused everyone to run and see poor Error crashing, Blueberry whacking Dream while Fresh body slams Ink. His shark suit made it looked like Ink was trying carry a shark on his back but fell forward.

Nightmare got an idea from Blueberry who was whacking his brother.

"Piñata Time boys!" He chuckles darkly.

Edge grins. He could finally get to use his pitchfork with Stretch's approval nod giving him an a' go for it, give them hell ' look.

By the end of it Ink and Dream retreated after being whacked and beaten down by everyone.

Everyone return to the swapbros house to finish the party off with pumpkin carving much to Killers' liking. As well as watching scary movies while eating pumpkin pie courtesy FarmTale Toriel. Some drank pumpkin spice latte others hot chocolate.

"Oh Geno~ come out come out wherever you are"

Oh right everyone forgot Geno. Who was still being chased by Reaper in the corn field.

 **~•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~**

 **Longest chapter ever! ️ Hope you guys enjoyed this Halloween special. Till next time.**

 **~Happy Halloween~**


	10. Ch:10 Babybone-Sitting

Nightmare sent his boys out on different tasks to do throughout the day.

Cross would be spying on Ink and his few loyal members.

While Killer and Dust would be helping the new members in combat training.

Then there was Horror who was having a good time learning how to cook thanks to some other members that volunteered for normal house work in the castle.

Which means that Nightmare could finally have free alone time with his favorite little destroyer.

Anti-Void:

"nOoOo AsGorO iT's A tRaP!" Error covers her eyes but peaks anyways.

A dark portal appears behind Error.

"Hey Error guess who's free today" he grins seeing Error turn then happily running to him without any fear.

"nIgHtMaRE!" She hugs him then is carried higher by Nightmare.

'How did I ever get blessed to have this cute little destroyer as my ally?'

"So Error anything new happened in Undernovela?" He put her down to talk.

"AsGoRO iS wAlkInG sTrAigHt iNTo a tRAp! lOoK lOoK!" She pointed at the one-way portal window while tugging on his jacket.

"Oh no! Asgoro noo!" Nightmare shouted at the portal.

He got comfortable in the giant beanbag while holding Error's hand. He turned to see Error eyes shine with admiration but had dark circles under her eyesockets.

"Say Error have you been able to sleep again or still having trouble?" Nightmare worried that the little black bean hasn't been getting the sleep she needed.

Error grumbles "i dOn'T NeEd sLeEp!" she protests.

"And I don't need negative energy to survive ha!" Nightmare nuzzles Error while chuckling.

She huffs an tries to escape Nightmare's firm but gentle grip.

"I'll make sure you don't get any nightmares when you sleep...well except for myself of course heh" Nightmare chuckles again.

Error groans in defeat "aT lEaSt lEt mE cHaNgE iNtO sOmEThInG cOmFoRtAbLe tO SLeEp iN."

Nightmare let's go of her then turned to give her some privacy. He blushed remembering the first time she changed clothes in front of him and his gang.

She got soaking wet from falling into the ocean during a fight in PirateTale. She got back on the boat complaining that she couldn't fight properly in her wet clothes, so she began to strip. Everyone including the pirates they were fighting at the time stop and stared as she took off her shirt revealing her dark ribs on display, then proceeded to take off her skirt.

Nightmare killed everyone on that ship while his gang hurried to cover up Error in a protective circle. Dust gave her his hooded jacket, Cross wrapped her in his scarf, Horror stood guard with his axe swinging it wildly and Killer sacrifice his dignity. He gave her his shorts tying the laces to make sure it wouldn't fall off her waist.

After that Nightmare and his gang shouted at her to never take off her clothes in front of others. She didn't really understand what the problem was but made sure not to do it when strangers or enemies where around.

"dOnE!"

"So ready for yo-your nap... Error please don't tell me that you don't have anything underneath that yellow t-shirt!?" Nightmare shouted as he blushes an covers his eye but peeks a little.

"hEy! i hAvE rEd sHoRtS oN sEe" she lifts her shirt getting a scream from Nightmare as a response.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Error giggles, 'i sCaReD tHe kInG oF nIgHtMaReS wItH sHoRtS ' she thought to herself.

Nightmare clutches his chest where his corrupted soul is thinking it might explode at any second.

"N-Nap time now!" Nightmare's tentacles gently carries her to the giant beanbag not trusting his shaking hands to do the job.

After reassuring Error that he'll be there for her in case she gets any nightmares. She closes her eyes but Nightmare knew she wasn't asleep just yet. He kept a watch on her making sure she was alright as he keeps two tentacles on each of her side to prevent her from sinking into the beanbag.

He noticed that her breathing got slower and she wasn't as tensed as before. She was fast asleep after Nightmare put a red pillow for her to hug and prevent her from falling off.

"Huh, you really needed to sleep didn't you" he whispered trying not to wake her up.

Nightmare watched Undernovela. He actually didn't like watching this ridiculous AU, but he knew Error would want to know what happened to Asgoro while she was sleeping.

A portal could be heard far behind the dark skeletons.

Nightmare groans.

' I just want one day! One day with only me and Error is all I'm asking!' Nightmare mentally groans.

He looks back to see Ink looking back an forth. When his eyes landed on Nightmare he scoffed. The both glare at one another.

Nightmare puts a finger over his mouth shushing, signaling to Ink to be quite. Then move his finger on his neck and points at Ink.

Ink misinterpreted thinking Nightmare pointed at himself then moves a finger on his neck then pointing at him. He thought Nightmare silent told him he's going to kill him.

"Hey! I'm only here to fight Error for personal reasons but if you want we can also have a fight of our own!" Ink shouts at him getting his brush out to fight.

"Shut the f*k up!" Nightmare whispered yelled as he walked towards him.

"No you're going to get f*ked up!" Ink misinterpreted him again.

"wHaT's gOiNg oN *yAwN* nIgHtY?" Error woke up an slowly wobbles up behind Nightmare almost falling forward.

"You woke her up!" Nightmare growled at Ink while his tentacles keep Error balanced behind him.

"Error! What did you do to Farmer from FarmTale! He was a loyal ally until you threatened him!" Ink swung his brush making sharp black inky bones aiming at both Error and Nightmare.

Tsk*

Nightmare uses his tentacles to shield both him and Error.

However one black bone managed to go through Nightmare's tentacle aiming at Error. Error snapped out of her daze when she was suddenly grabbed by Nightmare.

The sharp black bone got him on his left shoulder. It made Nightmare growl at Ink's direction.

"nI-nIgHtY!" Error cried out to him.

"I'm fine Error don't worry about me, just remember that only positive light energy can kill me. *Takes bone out of his shoulder and snaps it* Not some puny little bones from a rainbow idiot" he pets Error head then turns to glare at Ink.

"Dream would have been fighting with me to take you both down, but Error had to brainwashed him just like you did with the other sanses!" Ink glared at the dark skeletons.

"Error grab your stuff and go to the castle before you get hurt okay. I'll call you when it's safe to come back Kay" Nightmare got as many tentacles out ready to block any attack that aimed at Error.

Error hurried to grab her emergency satchel an made a glitchy portal. She was about to go in but hesitated an looked back at Nightmare.

"aRe yOu ReAlLy gOnNa bE oKaY?"

Nightmare nodded not looking away from Ink as he got his tentacles to sharpen points ready to strike.

Error enters the portal after Ink tried to lunge after her butt Nightmare's tentacle strikes him down before reaching her.

" So, you say my idiotic brother got brainwashed by Error...heh I guess he's not so dumb after all" Nightmare chuckles as Ink struggles to get tentacle off him.

"What are you saying!" Ink growls and uses one of his smaller paintbrush you splash yellow paint at Nightmare's eyes.

"Ah! Son of a-"

Ink got out from underneath the black tentacle then proceeded to attack Nightmare with his bigger paintbrush.

Meanwhile at Nightmare's Castle:

"OoF! " Error landed on the couch.

"Sup Error nice of you to drop in for a visit heh " Dust chuckles.

"dUsT?wAiT dUsT iNk iS-" Error was cut off by a panicked Cross running out of a portal shouting.

"Ink is in the Anti-Void fighting Nightmare! I tried looking for Error but she's-" Cross looks at Error in the sofa who awkwardly waves at him.

"Oh hey Error. So yeah she's no where in Anti-Void an...Error!?" He pushed Dust away from her and sits where Dust was sitting.

"Did Ink hurt you? Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Can I avenge you!?" Cross checks if Error was hurt.

"Hey!" Dust tackles Cross making them both fall out of the couch wrestling each other.

"Bruh! Swing boi swing!" Epic chants waving a fist in the air.

"Heh I bet ten G Dust wins!" Red said walking into the living room holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Can I get behind some of that action" Killer says holding up his phone recording.

Ghost Papyrus started encouraging Dust to poke Cross's eyes while X-Chara made Cross angry by calling him a weak little wuss.

"bUt gUyS! nIgHtMaRe iS fIgHtInG iNk SeE!" Error makes a one-way portal showing Ink being held up by multiple tentacles.

Everyone even both Cross and Dust stop fighting looking up at the portal horrified. Killer covered Error's eyes while the others stood there shocked. Red chocked on some popcorn making himself have a coughing fit.

"Bruh! That's soo gay bruh!" Epic covers Cross's eyes while he covers X-Chara's eyes and Dust covers his ghost brother's eyes.

"Hey guys who wants some hot dogs and hot-sweet cheezits! Close that portal close it!" Classic Sans walked in only turn around and head back into the kitchen running.

"Error close the portal!" Red shouts at her.

"i cAn'T sEe!?" She waves her hands trying to close portal but only opened up another portal to a different AU.

"Let her see so she can close the portal!" Red yelled at Killer but he shakes his head 'no' .

"The hell I'll let her be traumatized by letting her see one of her trusted friends holding her worst enemy like that!" Killer argued.

Out from the random portal came out a strange looking Sans wearing a sleeveless purple jacket, a crop top, tight black pants and knee high boots.

"Oh my~was I sent to the bone-zone! Well hello there handsome~" Lust Sans leans on Epic fluttering his eyesockets flirtatiously.

"Bruh! I'm not gay!" Epic teleports with Cross away from him. Dust and Red fallow after them teleporting away.

"Aww~ just wanted to say hello" Lust pouts.

"oH...uMm hElLo?" Error says confused on who came in from the portal. Killer put his phone away in his pocket then got his knife out while the other hand was kept over Error's eyes.

"Aww hello sweetie~ aren't you a cutie? What you watching?" Lust sat down in the couch near Error and Killer were.

"aCtUaLlY i cAn'T sEe aNd i'M tRyInG tO cLoSe tHe pOrTaL" Killer keeps one hand over her eyes while others holds a knife up pointing at Lust.

"It's nothing too exciting to see believe me. They're both just fighting each other" Lust points at the portal making Killer see Nightmare screeching as black inky bones hits him.

"Oh you can see now Error but still close it just in case" Killer let's her go.

"wHy wHeRe yOu gUyS aCtInG soO wEiRd bEfOrE?" She closes the portal then asked Killer.

"Because these big boys can't handle seeing your dark friend getting a tight hold of the other skeleton with his tentacles. Apparently it's too embarrassing to watch" Lust comments while Killer glares at him.

"bUt tHaT's hOw nIgHtY fIgHts? hE sTrIkEs tHeM dOwN wItH hIs tEnTaClEs" Error didn't see why that was weird to see, Nightmare has fought like that in front of them before.

Lust just shrugs " I'm not sure sweetie but I'm feeling a bit hungry. Is there anything good to eat here?" He turns to look at Killer who glared at him holding his knife dangerously close to Lust's neck.

"oH i tHiNk i hEaRd sOmEoNe oFfErInG hOtDoGs A sEcOnD aGo?"

"Yeah in the kitchen. You go ahead Error. I need to ask our guest a quick question" Killer saw Error running towards the kitchen then turns his gaze towards Lust.

"Try anything on her or even say the wrong thing your dust got it!" He puts his knife away but he kept a hold of it just in case.

"Don't worry I would never try anything on her. She's too young and innocent to even understand such things. Besides I was aiming for a good meal today~ *winks* " Lust then gets up an walking off where Error went to.

In the castle's dinning room:

"Give me the cookies!" Cross yelled out.

"mInE!" Cross chased Error around the dining table.

"Hey sit down and eat already! Cross there's more cookies just wait for them to cool down!" Dust puts his foot out to trip him.

"Oof! Never those my cookies!" Cross fell down but crawl after Error.

The other Sanses laughed at the little black bean who giggling mischievously while running with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello boys~" Lust walked with a tray of freshly baked cookies in hand.

Cross struggled to run up to him because x-chara was pulling him away by the scarf.

"Who are they?" Horror stared at the new skeleton as he ate his fourth plate of hotdogs.

"They're a Sans from AU called Lusttale that Error accidentally opened a portal to, so just call them Lust" Killer sat next to Horror.

"Oh okay. Hey have you seen Nightmare around the castle?" Horror asked. He wanted to give Nightmare his first cake to him after Blueberry taught him how to make one.

The room went silent except for the sounds of Error munching on cookies.

"What? Was is something I said?" Horror asked confused to see everyone's eyelights going out.

"tHeY sAw nIgHtY fIgHtInG iNk An hOlDiNg iN hIm iN hIs tEnTaClEs" Error responded for everyone.

"Heh our boss can be scary sure, but come on guys we're use to it. Why you guys acting so scared now?" Horror laughed at them.

After that Nightmare came back to the castle looking like a grumpy rainbow slime and had a three black bones sticking out of his shoulder. He growled at anyone who stared at him.

"cAn wE wAtCh uNdErNoVelA pLeAsE nIgHtY?" Error wanted to find out what happened to Asgoro.

"Sure just let me get a shower an changed into something comfortable. You guys can start without me" he teleported away.

"Does this mean Ink won bruh?" Epic whispered to Classic.

"I don't want to know" Classic buried his face in his hotdogs.

"You gonna eat that or can I?" Horror stretch his hand to grab the plate.

"All yours buddy, I lost my appetite a while ago" Classic gave his plate to him feeling bad for Horror after hearing about his AU.

That night everyone watched Undernovela. Well more like Nightmare, Error, Lust and Horror watched it while the others gave Nightmare weird glances during the whole show of Undernovela until it was time to head home/to bed.

 **Th-Th-That's all folks! See ya at sacrifice turkey day! Till next time boo~**


	11. Ch:11 Turckey Sacrifice Day

Horror smiles as he slashes down his axe chopping off his victim's head. He laughed like a maniac until they got interrupted by Dust.

"Is the turkey sacrifice complete yet or what!?" Dust yells from outside the kitchen.

"Yeah just gotta clean the kitchen there's a lot of feathers everywhere" Horror then grabs the broom and begins sweeping.

"Come on man we're supposed to be at the meeting a few minutes ago!" Dust complains.

"Hey! You took longer when you had the cactus incident, and I had to help you get the needles off you on the way to the meeting!" Horror chuckles at the memory while dodging a bone attack from Dust.

"Maybe I should have left you in the cactus trap instead of helping you heh heh" he chuckles again.

A glitchy portal opens appears in the kitchen near Horror.

"wHaT's Up gUyS!?" Error pops her head out from the portal.

"Nothing much just this big idiot taken up our time with the turkey sacrifice" Dust glares at Horror.

"tUrKeY sAcRiFiCe?" Error tilts her head in confusion.

'ArE tHeY gOnNa tRy sUmMoNiNg A DeMoN??'

"Yeah it's for our first Thanks Giving Feast in the castle. I want it to be a special surprise feast especially with our new gang members, so I wanna get the food done before Thanksgiving. Which is tomorrow" Horror puts the turkey away in the fridge.

"oH...oH! wHaT's tHaNkSgIvInG? iS iT lIkE hAlLoWeEn?" Error tilts her head in confusion.

Horror suddenly got an idea to use Error naiveness for a food proof plan.

"Yes and no. It's a human holiday celebrating-"Dust tried explaining to Error what Thanksgiving was but was cut off by Horror's axe nearly chopping him.

"Thanks Giving is a holiday like Halloween but it's different. Thanks Giving is a celebration of giving huge dinner with lots of food *drools* with all your friends and family together. Are you going all your friend's thanks giving dinner tomorrow?"

"uMm...*sweats* sHoUlDn'T i nEeD tO gEt A cAlL fRoM mY fRiEnDs fIrSt?" Error nervously looks down frowning.

"You don't need a call from them Error. All you gotta do is visit them as well as bringing food for the thanks giving feast. Me and my bro can come with you to help you feel comfortable" Horror reassured.

"Hey! That's not completely-"Dust is shoved into the portal before they could finish.

"Not completely fair that I'll be able to help sweet Error for Thanksgiving instead of you~" Horror closes the portal before Dust can respond.

"wElL iF iT's nOt mUcH Of A bOtHeR bUt wHaT fOoD sHoUlD wE bRiNg?" Error only knew how to make cookies and cake but wasn't sure if it was good idea to bring it to a feast.

"We can both make cakes for the feast. I'll carry them you teleport us to every AU your friends are in, so we can stay for a bit, eat then go to the next AU!" Horror suggested feeling pretty confident in himself.

After all Blueberry did taught them both how to cook. Nightmare and Fresh did say it tasted amazing.

"oKaY, bUt sHoUlD i cHaNgE iNtO sOmEThInG fOr tHe fEaSt?" She got excited imagining how it'll be like to have a family friend feast in the AU's her friends lived.

"You could wear a pretty dress or a shirt that says 'Bone Appetite' if you want to" Horror did know that Error would look cute in just about anything.

*Giggles*

"bOnE aPpEtItE sOuNdS GoOd tO mE, bUt i wAnT tO dReSs uP nIcE fOr tHe fEaSt. *hums* i cAn mAkE A dReSs oUt oF tHe sHiRt" Error thought on how to make the shirt into dress before Thanksgiving.

"bUt wOuLd tHeRe sTilL bE tImE tO mAkE tHe CaKeS?" Error worried that she wouldn't be able to make the cakes and dress in time for tomorrow.

"Don't worry both me and my bro can help bake while get you get your dress done. An when you finish you can catch up with us. Besides the feast doesn't start till noon" Horror Pat's her head in reassurance.

Error smiles thinking how much fun she'll have with Horror.

"What's taking you idiots-s hey Error what are you doing here? Weren't you at Underswap's AU just a moment ago?" Nightmare came into the kitchen to yell at his tardy boys only to be dumbfounded at seeing Error here after seeing her minutes ago in a different AU.

"oH rIgHt...oH nO dUsT iS ThErE wItH bLuEbErRy!" She panicked not knowing what Dust would do in Blueberry's house.

Underswap:

*Maniacal Laughter*

"WOWIE YOU'RE SO GOOD AT CHOPPING THE VEGETABLES DUST. WE'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH UP ALL THIS FOOD IN TIME FOR TOMORROW" Blueberry encourages while smashing some cranberries.

"OH NO MY HANDS ARE MESSY. DUST CAN YOU GRAB MY PHONE IT'S IN MY RIGHT POCKET. CAN YOU CALL MOTHER HEN IN MY CONTACTS PLEASE"

"Mother Hen? Oh right Famertale Toriel right" Dust stab his knife on a potato to grab the phone.

At Meeting Point (In Outertale):

"Dust knows they're supposed to have been here and if they don't come then everyone has the privilege to torment him with pranks" Nightmare saw Epic and Cross chuckling. He knows those two would do a great job tormenting Dust with their exaggerated pranks.

"Okay, now that everyone important is here let's begin on major things in the multiverse, then finish up with group discussions" Nightmare sat down looking at all the skeletons that came in today.

Ever since his gang started getting more members. Nightmare had to change locations for their meetings can be more comfortable for all his members. Not to mention the change of location drives Ink in a wild goose chase searching for them.

Nightmare notice Science Sans shyly raising his hand to speak. He gave him a nod of approval.

"I-Is Dream go-going to join us? I heard a rumor that they left Ink's alliance, so does it mean they will?" Sci stutters looking down hoping he didn't upset anyone with his question.

"Since we don't know whether it could be a way to fool us to make him join and learn our secrets or that he truly did leave Ink. We need to be cautious" Nightmare was speaking coldly on the subject of his brother. However deep down he does want to be with his younger twin again.

" I could send Cross to investigate on subject just to make sure of our facts before deciding anything" Nightmare looks at Cross to see if might decline the mission.

"Sure thing boss. I can handle spying on them...well as long as Geno distracts Reaper that is" Cross can't spy if Reaper could sense and attack him blowing his cover.

"What!?" Geno panicked ready to run but Fresh pulled him back to his seat.

"Yo homies help homies. Bro gonna owe you big time right bruh" Fresh tried convincing his older brother but didn't go so well since they tried to run away again.

"Just until I find out for sure which could be a week or two. Plus afterwards me and Epic can keep Reaper away from you for like a-a umm a month!" Cross also tried convincing Geno who seems to be considering it.

"Make dat two diggity months yo! That sicknasty broski won't know what hit em broseph not when yo bro got yo back" Fresh jumps in the offer.

"Deal" Geno finally accepted.

"Anything else for discussion?" Nightmare waited for a response.

Stretch raised his head from the table."Yeah umm how are we going to have our dinner tomorrow? We go to your castle after celebrate at our homes or what?" He looks at Error after saying this. Stretch wants to invite her to celebrate at his AU.

"I have already talked about this with your brother. This is a sign in sheet for the ones who will be invited to join us tomorrow right here" Nightmare lifted up his clipboard.

Stretch scans it then sighs in relief. Error didn't sign up for the feast tomorrow. He turns to to look at Error who was giggling with Lust. They were putting makeup on a sleeping Outertale Sans.

"Is there anything else that needs to be fixed?" Nightmare say the skeletons murmuring amongst themselves.

"Will Ink be crash the party again bruh?" Epic spoke up from all the skeletons.

"Don't worry I have someone making sure Ink is busy as we speak" Nightmare chuckles darkly.

Meanwhile in Farmtale:

"For the honor of pies!" Farmer Sans shouts as he throws rejected pies at Ink who is tied up on a tree.

"Farmer please stop! Why are you like this!?" Ink shouted at him as he got hit in the face but licks the pie stains.

"Pumpkin pie? It's actually really goo-oof!" Ink was hit by another pie on his crouch.

"SANS STOP!" Farmer Pap stopped his brother from throwing anymore pies.

"Oh thank you pap" Ink thanks Farmtale Papyrus.

"HERE USE THESE ROTTEN ORANGES INSTEAD" He gives Farmer a basket full of rotten oranges.

"Wait what!?" Ink was shocked by the sudden change.

"Oh, thanks bro" Farmer chuckles as they both continues to throw stuff at Ink.

Back to the Meeting (In Outertale):

"Now that we covered that let's continue with Red and Edge. Any complaints?"

The fell Bros looked at one another. Edge allowed red to speak first.

"So ya there's a bit of an issues with the resets. Since...well it's hard keeping sweetheart safe in our Underground, so is there a way to stop the resets without hurting the kiddo? At least until me and boss deal with the king" Red sweats nervously.

"There's also a population problem in our underground. Female monsters are going missing and only one known child monster is living" Edge spoke next.

"Error can help prevent anymore resets. As for your population problem I'll have Killer investigate on the missing monsters. If you want I can also have my servants clean up the castle for a refugee for any monsters willing to come" Nightmare says as Edge sighs in relief while Red relaxed into his seat.

"Yes, I'll try to convince the monster residents then my brother can send the human to the Anti-Void with Error" Edge looked at the little skele-girl.

"dOn'T wOrRy tHe hUmAn wIlL bE sAfE" Error reassured him.

After everyone finish discussion on AU issues they got into a important discussion of important matter. Killing all the Jerrys' in the multiverse.

The next day:

Mostly everyone was getting ready for Thanksgiving in their respective AU's.

"HoRrOr! HoW dO i lOoK" Error twirls in her dress.

"Cute as always heh" covering his mouth trying not to laugh. Error black dress had white bold letters saying 'BONE APPETITE' .

"cAn We gO tO BlUeBeRrY's fIrSt pLeAsE" she bounces excitement.

"Sure thing, gotta show Baby Blue our cakes that he taught us to make. Bet he'll be impressed with our progress" Horror was grateful to Blueberry for teaching him how make cake, so when his brother's birthday comes up he'll be ready for it.

"i dOn'T kNoW aBoUt mE bUt yOuR cAkEs tUrN oUt pReTtY cOmPaReD tO mInE" she pouts in frustration as she makes a portal to Underswap.

"Hey remember Fresh said it tasted 'radtastic' he air quotes.

"BROTHER DON'T FORGET THE FOOD CART!" Horror's brother came rushing holding up a plate of spaghetti in one hand in the other hand pushing the food cart holding all their cakes in.

"LAZYBONES IT WAS YOUR JOB TO BRING IT. LUCKILY I BROUGHT IT IF NOT EVERYTHING WOULD GO WRONG" Blood strike a pose.

"Thanks Papy, your the coolest" they grabs the cart wheeling it into the portal.

"hey Err- Woah!? hey there big guy how you been?" Stretch saw the glitchy portal and expected to see Error pop out of it. Instead they were greeted by Blood.

"OH HELLO SMALLER LAZY ME. I AM DOING GREAT" Blood smiles.

Horror then Error came out afterwards.

"WhErE iS BlUeBeRrY?" She looks around the house not seeing him.

"He's setting up the table outside in the backyard" Stretch points then faces Blood.

"Good to hear your doing great buddy. Is that your special spaghetti? For us!? aww you shouldn't have" Stretch smiles nervously. He knows Blood is a good skeleton but his spaghetti was bloody red which scared him to imagine what it could be.

"I APOLOGISE SMALLER ME THIS SPAGHETTI IS NOT FOR THIS FEAST BUT FOR THE FEAST FOR MY BROTHER'S BOSS" they frowned then later lit up with a bright smile.

"BUT WORRY NOT! I THE GREAT PAP- BLOOD WILL MAKE YOU, YOUR VERY OWN SPECIAL SPAGHETTI JUST FOR YOU" he smiling reassuringly.

"Aww th-thanks big guy" Stretch gulps if fear but tries not to show it.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU LITTLE ME"

While Stretch tried to politely decline Blood's offer Horror and Error were greeted with a surprise in the backyard.

"Dust!?/ DuSt!?"

Both Horror and Error were surprised to see Dust helping Blueberry setting up the table with food.

"wE fOrGot DuSt iN UnDeRsWaP! i'M sO SoRrY!" Error cried out.

"Nah it's okay Error plus it was fun here" Dust pats her head.

"MEH? OH HI ERROR YOU CAME EARLY" Blue waves.

"hE-hElLo" Error fidgets an nervously waves back.

"Oh-oh my go-gosh! She's so ka-kawaii!" Swap Undyne fangirls while taking pictures of Error.

The flash of the phone made Error get a bit blinded.

"Ca-can I g-get yo-your number?" Undyne wanted to know more about Error for her recent fanfiction she was writing.

"ALPHYS! UNDYNE IS FLIRTING WITH MY FRIEND!" Blueberry shouted.

Alphys came rushing out from inside like a mad rino.

"Undyne What the heck!" Alphys was about to flip the table but Horror holds her down.

"Not the food! Anything but the food!" Horror begged her.

"Al-Alphys! I-It's no-not wha-what it sou-sounds like! I-I wanted her pho-phone number for a gir-girls night out!" Undyne stutters out in panic.

"Oh, is that it? Why didn't you say so?" Alphys calmed down making Horror and Undyne sigh in relief.

"Hey there smol bean" Alphys sat next to Error.

"wHaT wAs tHat LiGht!?" She could see but she also saw flashing spots in the corner of her sight. Which made her dizzy.

"O-Oh so-sorry it was th-the fla-flash of my pho-phone" Swap Undyne stutters feeling guilty for blinding Error with her phone.

"nO WoRriEs" she waves off.

"OH LOOK THE QUEEN AND KING ARE HERE. OH AN THE HUMAN IS HERE TOO!" Blueberry announces.

"oH nO! QuIcK hOrRoR tAcKlE dUsT dOwN!" Error panicked knowing if Dust saw swap Chara he would go on killing-mood.

"Heh, gladly" Horror chuckles.

"Wait what? Why woul-oof!" Dust was body slammed by Horror before he could finish asking.

Swap Chara saw Error and ran back inside the house in fear. Queen Toriel was surprised and went after her inside trying to ask what was wrong. Asgore instead stayed, mentally squealing over the cute little skeletons near the food tables.

"My Papyrus, your brother really is adorable and his little friend as well" swap Asgore coos at the smaller skeletons.

"i'm nOt LiTtLe! yOuR jUsT hUgE!" Error stood on a chair to argue with him, but she still needed to look up to do it.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOUR MAJESTY! WE ARE JUST SMALLER COMPARED TO YOU!" Blueberry backed her up and stood on a chair right next to her. He posed trying to make himself look buff in front of Error.

"Yup they're cute alright, but they also got shorted out too" Stretch chuckles.

"Get off me you giant you bag of bones! For a skeleton your pretty heavy must be those big bones of yours" Dust struggled to get up.

After eating at Swap Bros, Dust join Error to other AU'S for Thanksgiving. Definitely not being dragged into the portal after trying to kill swap Chara.

Outertale:

"Hey there cutie brought any sweets other than yourself?" Outer Sans winks at Error coming out of the portal with a tied up Dust.

"GREETINGS NOT MY BROTHERS AND TALLER ME, OH AN ERROR!" Outertale Pap greeted them.

"I will stab your whole family! You dem- oh hey there Galaxy, Hey what you say!?Planet stop flirting with Error!" Dust turn to face the Outertale bros.

Error feared that Outer Sans will try blinding her with a flashing light. Just like what happened with Swap Undyne did when she 'flirted' with her. She covers her eyes to make sure not to get flashed again.

"HELLO STARY SMALLER ME!" Blood quickly ran up to Galaxy chatting with his look-a-like talking about spaghetti sauces.

Horror came out of the portal still apologizing to Blueberry while wheeling the cart in. With a white bag full of food.

"So we definitely traumatized the human for life heh heh" he chuckles as he sets a cake on the table.

"What, how did you guys managed-*looks at a tied up a angry Dust and Horror's creepy hungry stare* you know what, I actually don't want to know " Planet turn his attention towards the little skele-girl.

"Heh getting a bit shy there Error? Come on and show me your pretty face" Planet flirted again. This time succeeding. Error looked up at him blushing.

"wHa-wHaT!?" She stutters back.

"Aww you don't know how pretty you are while everyone knows that you are the prettiest girl in the multiverse" Planet chuckles as Error started looking like lemon with her yellow blush covering her entire face.

"Horror stop drooling over food! We got a flirty boi making moves on precious bean!" Dust shouted and through one of his shoe at Horror.

"Ow! What?" Horror was seconds of steal- borrowing the turkey until he felt the shoe hit the back of his head.

"Planet flirted with Error!" Dust shouts again.

"Oh well he obviously needs a new head-cut right about now" Horror grabs his axe advancing to the skeleton pair.

"WHO WANTS HAM?" Galaxy started cutting the ham for his guest.

Horror smelled the delicious ham, stopping him in his tracks. He started moving towards the ham.

"Horror you dumb fat-head!" Dust yelled at him but nothing worked.

"Fine then I'll deal with it!" Dust bite the blue strings to try to free himself.

"Why is this stuff hard to rip!?" Dust chews the strings while glaring at Outertale Sans.

Meanwhile in Nightmare's Castle:

"We're missing two idiots...Killer please tell me you didn't buried them in the back garden again" Nightmare sees Killer slowly hiding a shovel behind him.

"In my defense, Red were Cross fighting...so I put them in the get along box" Killer sweats anxiously for Nightmare's response.

"...*whispers* why do em I not feel surprised with my boys anymore. This is really starting to be a bad habit with you guys" he sighs tiredly.

"Get them out before I strangle you!" Killer bolts out of the castle avoiding Nightmare's tentacles, but one did managed to slap him in the back.

Back in Outertale:

"Yo why are you so upset mister Mr.Skeleton ?" Outertale monster kid ask Dust.

"Because I'm tied up like a piñata!" Dust growls in discomfort.

"Oh don't listen to him MK. He's just grumpy for not getting to sit next to this cute little star" Planet chuckles in his seat.

"i'M nOt LiTtLe!" Error protested still blushing like a lemon from the compliments.

"Wait till I tell Nightmare!" Dust tries to kicks a bit making him swing back an forth.

"Hey Dust, no need to bring our boss into this" Horror chews on a peace of turkey.

After eating and playing with a tied up Dust. Which Horror definitely did not try to hit him with a turkey leg bone with some of the kids cheering him on. They left to go to another AU right after saying their goodbyes.

In Undertale:

"SANS STOP BEING A LAZYBONES AND HELP ME SET UP THE TABLE BEFORE OUR GUEST COME" Pap shouted at his brother while he puts stuffing in the turkey.

"Bro relax, are you feeling stu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Pap shouted from within the kitchen.

A glitchy portal opens up in the living room. While two skeleton heads pop out.

"DID WE CAME LATE?" Blood looked down sadly.

"Heh don't worry buddy you're actually early" Classic assured him.

"THANK YOU SMALLER NOT MY BROTHER. IS MY HANDSOME SMALLER ME HERE?" Blood asked looking around.

"NYEH?" Papyrus head pops out from the kitchen.

"SMALL HANDSOME ME!" Blood quickly goes into the kitchen happily.

"TALL HANDSOME ME!" Papyrus cheers back to him.

"They do this every time we come to visit" Horror smiles as his bro chats with this worlds Papyrus.

"Yet it never gets old" Classic gave Horror a bottle of ketchup which he accepted greedily.

"Well we have a lot of ketchup up to do huh buddy?" Classic smirks while the two paps groan from the kitchen.

"Hey untie me!" Dust growls as he hangs from the ceiling fan.

"sOrRy dUsT bUt yOu'Re iN tImEoUt" Error gives her cake to Classic.

"Why's he in timeout this time?" Classic smirks.

"hE sCaReD uNdErSwAp cHaRa aNd tRiEd tO hIt PlAnEt wItH hIs sHoE" Error blushes remembering the nicest things Outertale Sans said about her.

"You okay there kiddo. You're looking a bit lemon there heh heh" Classic chuckles.

"Planet was flirting with her but just he waits till Nightmare finds out!" Dust yells as he dangles from the ceiling fan.

"So Planet tried to land his rocket towards your-" Classic was about to finish his pun.

"SANS!" Pap shouted from the kitchen while Blood groans in annoyance.

"Don't you dare saw what I think you were about to day!" Dust growls at Classic.

Horror sat in the couch enjoying his ketchup and the mini show in the living room.

Error awkwardly goes to the kitchen trying to avoid the Sanses in the living room.

"AW ERROR, ARE YOU HERE TO EAT ONE OF MY SPAGHETTI TURKEY?" Pap offered her one of his spaghetti turkeys he made.

"oH bUt sHoUlDn'T wE wAiT fOr tHe oThErS?" Error was confused. Shouldn't we eat food with friends and family for this Thanksgiving holiday? She thought to herself.

"NYEH? OH DON'T WORRY. I MADE SURE TO MAKE MANY SPAGHETTI TURKEY FOR ALL MY FRIENDS TO HAVE" Paps excitedly announces making Blood smile thankful.

"bUt iSn'T tHaNkSgIvInG aBoUt eAtInG wItH yOuR fRiEnDs aNd FaMiLy?" Error tilts her head in confusion.

"WELL OF COURSE BUT THERE'S MORE TO IT THAN JUST EATING. IT'S ABOUT TWO DIFFERENT HUMAN TRIBES COMING TOGETHER IN A TIME OF NEED. FORGETTING THEIR DIFFERENCES AND THE WAR TO BE ABLE TO BECOME GREAT ALLIES. OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT HUMAN FRISK TOLD ME" Pap shrugs

"...wHaT!?" Error wasn't sure whether the human was lying or Horror told her the wrong information.

"YOU NEED TO ASK THE HUMAN AMBASSADOR TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS. I MAY BE AN EXPERT ON HUMANS BUT NOT IN THEIR HISTORY SORRY" Paps hands her the spaghetti turkey then continues to speak with his look a like Blood.

Error walks back into the living room putting the turkey in Horror's white bag. Then lowers Dust and untangled him from the blue strings.

"i nEeD tO tAlK tO dUsT aBoUt...*narrows eyes at Horror* sTuFf" Error quickly drags him outside the house on the front door.

"Finally! But don't think I won't tell Nightmare about Planet-" Dust got cut off by Error's outburst.

"iS tHaNkSgIvInG aBoUt eAtInG a hUgE fEaSt wItH yOuR fRiEnDs aNd FaMiLy oR aBoUt tHe tHe pEaCe bEtWeEn tWo rIvAleD hUmAn tRiBeS!? aNsWeR mE hOnEsTlY oR i'Ll tElL nIgHtY aBoUt tHe sEcReT pArTy yOu gUyS diD wHiLe hE wAs gOnE oN a 3 wEeK sCoUtInG mIsSiOn!" Error gave a threatening tone with her last sentence making Dust flinch in fear.

However Dust thought she was bluffing. There was no proof or evidence of the party. He made sure of it.

"I'll gladly help you with the information, but I doubt you have any proof of the party to back you up" Dust taunts her.

Error sighs in frustration. She opens a small portal window showing Nightmare's castle being trashed. Dust swings in the chandelier singing ' I came in like a wrecking ball! '. Cross breakdancing with Epic. Horror dragging a bloody bag of food to his room. Killer trying to fix the broken flat screen TV. While DJ Fresh put loud music for some random monsters dancing in the living room with neon lights.

"How did you-no no no please don't tell Nightmare he'll kill us! Yes the holiday did originated from the peace two apposing enemies in human history but Horror was slightly right. They honored that day with a feast similar to what the humans in the past did to gain peace. Please don't show Nightmare please!" Dust was on his knees begging for 'Mercy' from her.

"sO bOtH pApY aNd hOrRoR wErE rIgHt? hMm oKaY yOu'Re oFf tHe hOoK, bUt jUsT kNoW iF yOu'Re lYiNg i wOn'T hEsItAtE tO sHoW nIgHtY tHiS" Error then went back inside leaving a terrified Dust outside.

"Hey kiddo what took you so long?" Classic asked seeing her hop on the couch near Horror.

"i nEeDeD tO aSk dUsT aBoUt sOmEtHiNg iMpOrTaNt" she puffs out crossing her arms looking a bit frustrated, but soon relaxed into the couch.

"Heh trying to warn him about the pranks Cross and Epic have saving up for him?" Horror chuckles.

*Giggles*

"nOpE!"

Just the Dust enters the house with Undyne and Alphys behind him. He stares at Error worried. She responds with a wave.

"Heya dorks you guys haven't set up the table yet?" Undyne walks in the kitchen where Papy and Blood tried to finish making a spaghetti turkey together.

Afterwards Dust behaved himself even after seeing Frisk cutting a piece of pie with a knife then handing it to him. Horror and Classic as well as Toriel exchanged puns involving food. Much to poor Papy an Blood's annoyance.

The four skeletons the headed out to the house, saying their goodbyes to the others happily.

"Let's go to Farmtale! I bet they have the most food of all!" Horror suggested while drooling.

" i dO wAnT tO sEe mOtHeR hEn, bUt i tHiNk iT's tImE tO hEaD bAcK" Error makes two portal to different destinations.

"Huh? But we still got many AU's to steal foo- I mean celebrate Thanksgiving with your- our friends with" Horror tried persuading her.

"i dOn'T NeEd tO eAt, pLuS yOu hAvE a tUrCkEy tO pRePaRe fOr yOuR nEwEsT mEmBeRs rEmEmBeR" this made Horror realize in horror he left the turkey uncooked in the fridge.

"OH MY ASGORE SANS! ERROR IS RIGHT WE NEED TO HURRY BACK. I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT DISTRACTED WITH ALL MY HANDSOME ME'S AND FORGOT ABOUT THE MOST IMPORTANT FEAST OF ALL" Blood hurried into the portal leading to the castle's kitchen.

"Oh my stars! Thanks Error, I owe you one!" Horror shouts as he wheels the food cart in running.

"Heh heh never thought I'd see the day of him being scared" Dust chuckles and waves goodbye to Error.

Error closes the portal and heads

' home ' .

Anti-Void:

"tHaT wAs fUn mAyBe i sHoUld dO tHiS aGaIn nExT yEaR" Error talks to herself. She can't remember any good moments with close friends and allies without having Ink show up to ruin it like always. Which was weird, he always shows up when she has a good time with friends.

A dark red portal appears near the beanbag.

"Heya Blackberry? Got my sweetheart here. Sorry for being late. Boss took a lot of time getting the monsters to Nightmare's castle" Red came out of the portal holding underfell Frisk hand.

"dON't wOrRy aBoUt iT" Error waves it off. Not mentioning she had been gone who knows how long herself.

"Thanks again and please make sure to take good care of her for me" Red hugs his Frisk goodbye promising to visit her as he leaves.

"Nice dress by the way heh" he says before going back in the portal.

"sO wAnNa eAt cHoCoLatE cAkE wItH mE? i hAvE a LoT. iF yOu LikE wE cAn mAkE A bLaNkEt fOrT?" Error saw how happy she got at the mentioned of chocolate cake and blanket forts. This wouldn't be a hard job after all. It was better than her forced job that's for sure.

Meanwhile at Nightmare's Castle:

"BROTHER I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS" Blood rushes in the kitchen panicked.

"Bro whatever it is it can wait" Horror hurries at making multiple dishes of food while try to set up the dinning table with food all at once.

"EDGY ME BROUGHT IN MANY MONSTERS TO TEMPORARY LIVE HERE AND ALL OF THEM ARE JOINING IN ON THE FEAST"

Horror stops in his tracks sweating in absolute panic.

"How many monsters are there?" He ask fearing the answer.

"ABOUT EIGHTY MONSTERS BUT ADDING IT UP WITH YOUR NEWEST MEMBERS IT WOULD BE AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED MONSTERS TOTAL" Blood hurries and helps Horror with someof the food that he was preparing. However Horror knew it wouldn't be enough to feed everyone in the castle.

Horror made the biggest sacrifice he ever made that day. All the food he had collected from the other AU's was used for the feast to feed all the monsters in the castle. This shocked Dust because Horror never shares his food. He only shares with his bro sure, but never with anyone else.

Nightmare honored Horror's generosity by telling his story with everyone after finding out about his sacrifice. Making all the monsters from Underfell there instantly respect him after hearing about his AU's conditions. Which made Horror feel a bit better after losing his food.

In the end everyone got a happy Thanksgiving feast one way or another. Well almost everyone.

Farmtale:

"So you're the one who's been bothering my sweet Blackberry huh?" Mother Hen a.k.a Farmtale Toriel glared menacingly at Ink who was covered head to toe with messy pies and rotten fruit.

"Error her name is Error not Blackberry. She probably messed up your codes making you all think she's a good girl but she really isn't!" Ink tried again to convince them.

"I'm sorry that your little story is making this mother hen *summons fire* flaming mad"

"Get em! Get em!" Famer chants while Frisk sticks out their tongue out at Ink.

The End

Sorry guys for not being able to update this in time and for the glitch up, but I hope everyone got a great Thanksgiving with your family and/or friends. As well as survive the war of Black Friday. Have a happy holiday season?boo~


	12. Ch:12 Merry Giftmas

In the Anti-Void:

Error saw how many AU's seemed to get colorful lights decorating the houses in almost every AU she spied on. Then notice monsters and humans getting presents of all sizes. It didn't click to Error until he saw small monster children giving gifts to Gyftrot.

"hUh? iS iT GiFtMaS ...oH nO!? GiFtMaS iS hErE aNd i hAvEn'T gOt eVeRyOnEs gIfTs yEt!?" Error panicked and quickly runs into a random AU hoping to get a gift or two for some of her friends.

Random AU:

"Skeletons don't just fall from the sky an-" a Sans with a blue hoodie up talked to his brother only stop in surprise.

"aaAAaaAAAhHHh! OoF! *Falls into snow* GiFtMaS!" Error pops her head out of the snow.

"NYEH HEH HEH WHAT YOU WHERE SAYING BROTHER?" A Papyrus in a white blouse and black pants looked at his brother amused.

"Heh heh heh" This world Sans couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

Even so this Sans walked towards the small skeleton cautiously. He sees the little skele-girl panicking and looking around.

"oH? sOrRy iS tHiS yOuR sNoW?" Error get off the little snow hill.

"Uh...the snow isn't mine heh heh" Sans chuckles at the little skele-girl's assumption.

"Names Sans but judging by your appearance I think you might know more than one Sans so, just call me Hip-hop or Dance. Oh and this is my brother-"

"TANGO! DO YOU WANT TO DANCE TANGO WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Tango Pap excitedly danced around Error and stretch out his hand for her to receive it.

"dAnCe? WaIt lEt mE cHeCk tHe CoDeS rEaL qUicK" Error turns around opening a mini portal showing this AU's codes.

"dAnCeTaLe?...i lAnDeD oN tHe wRoNg sIdE oF oUr mUltIvErSe!?" Error panicked knowing that she landed in the side of AU's she avoids that still followed 'iNk'.

She trembles nervously slowly looking back at the two skeletons.

"NYEH? YOU DO KNOW HOW TO DANCE TANGO RIGHT? IF NOT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU HOW" he tries again this time trying to grab Error's hand. Which made her flinch away terrified.

Dance could tell that something was off about the skele-girl's sudden change after seeing something in the strange portal with numbers.

Now that he looks at her a bit more closely. She seemed to add up the same description as the destroyer of worlds that Ink warned him about. However this can't be 'him'? The destroyer must be a tall older dude with a bad attitude. Definitely not a small little skele-girl who's looks like she's about to start to cry.

'Wait she's about to cry!?' Dance mentally cursed at himself.

"Hey kiddo it's okay if you can't dance. Trust me I don't dance much either. Umm...you said something about Giftmas right?" Dance moved in front of his brother and closer to the little one. He leans down to her level slowly.

"GiFtMaS?...oH rIgHt i nEeD tO mAkE aNd-oR gEt pReSeNtS fOr mY fRiEnDs" Error snaps out of her terror but stays cautious just in case.

"Oh me and my bro can help you with that. An by the way we didn't catch your name" Dance asked seeing how she'll react only for his bro to jump in front of her excitedly.

Error thinks back to a similar situation when she was in Farmtale.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD GLADLY HELP ANOTHER MONSTER IN NEED" Tango's excitement got a cute giggle from her.

Dance couldn't help but smile.

' There's no way she could be a destroyer ' he thought to himself.

"bLaCkBeRrY...uM mY nAmE iS bLaCkBeRrY" Error nervously looks down avoiding eye contact.

"LET'S GO TO THE SHOPKEEPER IN SNOWDIN THEN MISS BLACKBERRY NHEY HEH HEH!" Tango danced his way towards the shop trying to get Error to dance along with him.

"eM i dOiNg iT rIgHt?" She tries to keep up with his moves tripping a couple times nearly falling backwards.

"hMm maybe tango isn't her dance style bro" Dance held his arms out behind her in case she falls, but it only made her avoid them an fall forward.

"NHEY? I GUESS YOUR RIGHT BROTHER" Tango sadly admits as

' Blackberry ' got up.

Meanwhile with Geno(The SaveScreen):

"Fresh don't dump your mountain dew in the punch bowl!" Geno shouted at his brother.

"Aw broseph come on it'll taste radtastic bro!" Fresh argued back.

"Hey Geno do we decorate the tree now or later when everyone gets here?" Planet asked holding up the box of decorations.

"Later so I can take pictures of everyone especially one of Error putting the star on top" Geno points at the table so Planet can leave the box there.

"GENO THE STOVE IS ON FIRE AGAIN!" Blueberry shouted from the kitchen.

"Not again!" Geno ran into the kitchen only to stop when he heard screams above him.

"HEEeeelp!" Sci Sans dangles with cable lights as the ceiling fan is spinning.

"I got em you go handle babyblue!" Red shouts as he runs around in circles trying to grab Sci's legs.

"Oh stars we need a miracle or someone professional to help us here" Geno groans as he runs into the kitchen.

Back in DanceTale:

"tHe mAnLy bAnDaNa aNd tOuGh gLoVeS sEeM pErFeCt fOr bLuEbErRy, bUt i rAtHeR nOt mEsS wItH tHe cOdEs" Error made it to the purple bunny shopkeeper with the dancing brothers. Unfortunately 'Blackberry ' was being very cautious about everything she does. Making her get a present for her friends harder than it should be.

"Hey how about those star shape sunglasses?" Dance points at the blue tinted glasses hoping to get 'Blackberry's ' approval.

"oH! hE'lL dEfInItElY lIkE tHoSe!" She bounces happily.

"tHeY'lL gO gReAt wItH tHe jAcKeT i mAdE hIm" she quickly buys it then puts the glasses in her basket with the other items she got.

"NYEH HEH HEH! HOW ABOUT THESE TAP-DANCING SHOES?" Tango excitedly shows 'Blackberry ' the shoes.

"hMm..." She shrugs unsure.

"Do any of your friends like jazz music? I found some old records here" Dance just grabbed any random things around himself to contribute in the search for good presents.

"mOb AnD mAfIa wOuLd lIkE tHeSe!" She remembers seeing mOb and Mafia playing music with record players whenever she visited Nightmare's castle.

"Mob?Mafia? Those names sound familiar like the ones Ink told me about the other day" Dance hums trying to remember more about the odd names.

Error froze up in fear.

'hE kNoWs aBoUt tHeM!? hE'lL FiNd oUt AbOuT mE!' Error mentally panicked already planning a getaway in her head.

"Now I remembered! Their from dangerous AU's with no resets. Aww that's so sweet of you to get them a gift" Dance gets basket on the counter to pay everything for her.

'oH tHaNk AsGoRo!' Error sighs in relief.

"HOW ABOUT WE HEAD TO WATERFALL THE JUNK HAS PLENTY OF GREAT STUFF THERE!" Tango suggested

"hUmM, wElL i sTiLl nEeD tO gEt cRosS, sHifT cHaRs, aNd fArMer a gIfT" Error counts with her fingers trying to remember who was missing a gift.

"So three more gifts then?" Dance was surprised to hear Chara's name but also imagining who they were to the little black bean. That Chara must be nice if their friends with sweet little 'Blackberry'.

"WAIT BROTHER ISN'T THE HUMAN AT WATERFALL TOO?" Tango asked.

"Oh sh- I mean uh-Undyne must be dancing with the kiddo. They probably need our help then heh heh" Dance nervously laughed not wanting to leave 'Blackberry' by herself.

"wElL i cOuLd gO tO a DifFeRenT aU tO gEt tHe pReSeNtS oN mY oWn" She starts opening a portal to go.

"Wait I can go with you to help carry the basket for you! While my bro helps the human with Undyne" Dance stops her from going into the portal.

"GOOD IDEA BROTHER! I CAN STAY AND HELP THE HUMAN WHILE YOU GO AND HELP BLACKBERRY" Tango excitedly started dances his way towards waterfall.

"SOoo...can I go with you?" Dance awkwardly asked.

"wElL oF cOuRsE cOmE oN LeT's gO" Error knew which AU to get Cross and storyshift Chara's gifts, but it was a AU that are under Ink's protection. Having Dance could help benefit her.

CandyTale( Snowcreme):

"SANS! STOP EATING YOUR SLIPPERS! THEY ARE NOT COTTEN CANDY!" Candy Papyrus shouted at his brother.

"But I can taste the whipped cream from underneath it" Candy Sans continues to chew on his slipper.

A black glitchy portal opens up near the candy brothers.

"SANS! DID YOU INVITE SOMEONE OVER WITHOUT TELLING ME AGAIN?" Candy Papyrus nagged his brother who seemed confused as well as shocked by the portal.

"bOtH cRoSs aNd cHaRa aNd mYseLf rEaLly lIkE cHoCoLaTe, sO cAnDyTaLe iS tHe pErFeCt pLaCe tO gEt SoMe" a cute little skele-girl pops out of the portal talking to someone behind her.

"Oh that's right, all Charas like their chocolate. I can talk to this AU's Sans to help us find the chocolate faster" Dance came out after her.

"Hey!*Cough out slipper* I'm this AU's Sans!" Candy Sans waves his arms to get their attention.

"I HOPE MY BROTHER CAN ASSIST YOU TWO BETTER THAN HOW MUCH HE EATS" Candy Papyrus crosses his arms.

"Hey! I was able to help the a black squid and the head damage skeletons just fine the other day" Candy Sans hold out his hand to the newcomers.

"YOU JOIN IN WITH THE HURT SKELETON AND NEARLY EAT THE ENTIRE GINGERBREAD HOUSE! WE HAD TO REBUILD A NEW ONE FOR THE BUNNY FAMILY" Candy Papyrus points at a bitten gingerbread house a few feet away.

Nightmare ("only grab candy for the piñatas!") and Horror ("let me stay!*sobbing* " )where in candytale 'stealing' candy for Halloween.

"Uhh...so chocolate? Know where we can get some without damaging someone's house?" Dance shakes Candy Sans hand.

Error was surprised to hear that Nightmare and Horror came here before. That would explain the huge pieces of candy that came out of the piñatas at the Halloween party.

"And who's this little cutie?" Candy Sans leans down to shake her hand.

"i'M nOt LiTtLe!" She shouted back hiding behind Dance avoiding contact.

"Hey kiddo it's okay no need to belittle yourself" Candy Sans tries a pun to get her to laugh.

"AGH SANS! YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS ARE ONLY GOING TO UPSET HER" Candy Pap groans.

"Well let's just focus on chocolate then. Milkspill has many chocolate caves to get some" Candy Sans suggested.

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET CAVED IN I WOULDN'T SUGGEST GETTING BIG CHUNKS OF CHOCOLATE" Candy Papyrus warns.

"Blackberry you wanted big chocolate pieces or small ones?" Dance looks behind him to ask her.

"iF i cAn gEt A lOt oF sMalLeR pIeCeS fOr bOtH cRoSs aNd cHaRa tHaT wOuLd bE gReAt" Blackberry continues to hide behind Dance.

"Good we can pick out small pieces while walking through Milkspill caves" Candy Sans started leading the way to Milkspill.

"Pap you can stay here in case a human comes" Candy Sans gave the two skeletons some candy to eat on the way.

"SANS YOU BETTER NOT EAT ANY OF THE CHOCOLATE!" Pap shouted behind the trio.

"Hurry up before he changes his mind and follows us!" Candy Sans started sprinting.

"Something tells me he's going to eat the chocolate instead of helping us" Dance chuckles as he slowed down so 'Blackberry' could catch up.

"hE hAs a LoT iN cOmMoN wIth tWo bOyS oF mInE *giggles* " remembering how Horror fought with Cross over the last taco only for Blueberry rescuing everyone by making more tacos.

"Two boys? You have two brothers?" Dance thought that only one Papyrus for each sans existed in the multiverse.

"hUh? hOw'D yOu kNoW tHaT i hAvE tWo bRoThErS!?" Error panicked thinking that Dance found out about her.

"What? You have two Papyrus as brothers?" Dance was surprised.

"No way that's not possible. She probably adopted a monster into her family" Candy Sans makes a spot by his sentry station taking out two white and red stripe buckets.

"i dId AdOpT aLl mY bOyS, bUt mY tWo bRoThErS aReN't pApYrUsEs" she stated.

"What adopted all your boys? An have two brothers?" Dance was getting confused as well surprised by 'Blackberry's ' answer.

"Can I be your boy too" Candy Sans points at himself.

"sUrE, jUsT dOn'T hUrT mY oThEr bOyS oR mE" Error started picking out pieces of chocolate from the caves not noticing Candy Sans' fist pumping the air.

"Wait what?" Dance looks at them back an forth ' that's was an option!?' Dance mind raced.

Candy Sans and 'Blackberry' where walking ahead filling their buckets with chocolate chips.

"Wait up guys! Blackberry can I be one of your boys too please?" Dance ran after them.

With Geno:

"Put the tree down!" Geno corners a sugar rushed Cross who was holding up the Christmas tree.

"Cookies for tree!" Cross swings the tree knocking Planet down.

"The cookies are for the party!" Geno protest as he dodges another tree attack.

"Dear Asgoro, we need a miracle worker" Geno groans as he was hit by the tree.

"Yo bro stop!" Fresh teleported behind Cross but got tackled down by Epic.

"No Cookies! no tree bruh!" Epic protested with Cross.

"Bro you wanna have a rad time!" Fresh put Epic in a headlock.

"Hey guys we got the wrapping paper for-what in sweet hell is going on in here!?" Nightmare come out of a dark portal holding different types of wraping paper with Killer.

"You guys started the party without us heh heh-ow!" Nightmare smacks Killer with one of his free tentacles.

Back in CandyTale:

"oH nO!" Blackberry shrieked in fear.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Dance looks her top to bottom. Checking to see if she got hurt.

"i'Ll hAvE tO gEt pReSeNtS fOr yOu tWo nOw tHaT yOu'Re mY bOyS" she panicked not knowing what gift to get them. 'Blackberry' started knit with her blue yarn ball she carries in her pocket.

"aRe ScArFs aNd pUpPeT dOlLs oKaY?" She asked just finishing her Dance sans puppet.

Dance felt his soul melt when he saw the doll version of himself. "Yeah they sound amazing to me. You so talented in making them Blackberry."

"Aww that's so sweet of you" Candy Sans takes out his phone to took a picture of her making a blue scarf. He sends it to his friends and his brother to see.

Doodle Sphere:

"Hey Ink check out this cute picture Taffy send me. It's a cute little skele-girl knitting a scarf"Birdtale Sans shoved his phone at Ink's face.

"Crow stop it I'm working!" Ink argued closing his eyes trying to concentrate on his battle plan.

"Aw come on Ink all you do is work, just look how cute she is~" Crow persisted.

"If you like looking at the picture of the girl why don't you go visit her then!" Ink waved him off.

"You know what, that a good idea. I should go meet this cutie~" Crow made a portal to CandyTale to fly into.

*Sigh*

"Finally some silence" Ink sighs in blessed.

Back to Err-Blackberry:

"Okay both buckets are full and we got our own Giftmas gifts early" Candy Sans now known as Taffy cheers chugging down a cup of milk from Milkspill river.

"Thanks for the scarf Blackberry. They feel soft and warm. Perfect to keep my neck safe while breakdancing in Snowdin" Dance puts his mini doll of him in the pocket of his hoodie.

Suddenly a strange portal appears next to 'Blackberry' who was wrapping the buckets in blue strings to hide the chocolate gifts from sight.

"Oh my stars! She's cuter in person!" Crow hovers over 'Blackberry' admiring her.

"wInGs" 'Blackberry' herself was admiring the new skeleton's wings.

"You can touch them if you want to" Crow encourages her.

"Friend of yours?" Dance asked Taffy.

"Yup!Heya Crow nice of you to fly by!" Taffy waves his arms to get his attention.

"Hey Taffy can't talk! She's trying to say something" Crow crouches down so Error can touch them better.

"yOuR fEaThErS aRe sOfTeR tHaN tHe cHiCkEnS!" Error remembers visiting Farmtale for first time and how the chickens surrounded her. She still had some feathers in the inventory of her pockets.

'...fArMeR's gIft!'

"Good to hear my feathers are better than chicken wings heh heh" Crow chuckles.

"i fOrGot tO gEt fArMeR's gIfT!"

*Gasp*

"Famer? You know Farmer Sans? I thought he got his mind hacked and brainwashed by the destroyer? At least that's what ink told me" Dance comments after 'Blackberry's ' small gasp.

'hOw mAnY tImEs wIlL dAnCe kEeP sAyInG tHiNgS tHaT sCaRe mE!' Error mentally panicked getting close to crashing.

'wAiT...dId hE sAy hAcKeD...aNd bRaInWaShEd?' Error was not happy hearing any of this.

"Yeah I heard Farmer went crazy and attacked Ink" Taffy added in.

"No guys Ink said it was the entire AU that got hacked by the destroyer Error. Making the AU residents 'his' mindless slaves" Crow spoke next which made 'Blackberry' burst in rage.

"nO-nOt tRu-tRuE! i nE-nEvEr hAcKeD fArMtAlEs Au o-oR bRa-bRaInWaShEd aNy-aNyOnE! fA-fArMeR i-iS mY fRi-fRiEnD aNd fRiEnDs dO-dOn'T dO mE-mEaN tHi-tHiNgS tO-tO eAcH oThEr!" Error stutters in anger.

"Woah calm down sweetie no need to yell" Taffy tries to calm her down.

"Your friends with Farmer Sans too?" Dance mind raced with many different questions after 'Blackberry's' outburst, but only that question got out if him instead.

"No way!" Crow stared at her in awe.

'...i mEsSeD uP! nOw tHeY kNoW wHo i aM!' Error was about to make a portal underneath her but stopped . She almost left without the chocolate buckets with her.

"I thought the destroyer would be a tall moody dude. Now I understand why Farmer joined your side Blackberry!" Dance hands her the blue wrapped buckets.

"Your so sweet and nice who wouldn't want to join your side" Both Taffy and Crow nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Ink hates you, if you're so cute and nice" Crow take a sneaky picture of her.

"yOu gUyS aReN't gOiNg tO tUrN mE iN tO iNk?" Error trembles not knowing if it was a trap or not.

Dance seeing the fear in her eyes goes in front of Taffy slowly.

"Hey me and Taffy are your boys now remember. We promised not to hurt the other boys and especially not hurt you" Dance saw how his words seem to reach 'Blackberry' by the way she lifted her head slowly smiling back to him.

"What!? Your saying you guys are her boys? I wanna be part of your team too!" Crow cried out.

Taffy, Dance and Blackberry laughed.

"sUrE...wAIt i nEeD tO mAkE yOu A gIfT nOw tOo...gIfT...oH rIgHt fArMeR's gIfT!" Error didn't wanted to forget again or waste anymore time on getting the gifts.

"I get to be your boy and get a gift? Best day of my life!" Crow cried out happily.

"How about heading to a AU in the surface with Monsters living above. We can go to a gardening store for Farmer's gift" Taffy suggested.

"sOuNdS gOoD mE lEt'S gO" Error

Random AU(Black-Friday):

"The sun looks better in person than in the books" Dance looks up at the glowing bright orb in the sky.

"Okay I got my emergency candy stashed in my inventory we're good to go" Taffy pats his pockets.

"hEy gUyS! iS tHaT a sToRe? tHe wOrDs sPeLl 'wHaLe-aRt' i tHiNk?i hOpE tHe sHoP sElLs mOrE tHaN jUsT sEa sTuFf" Error never saw the boys behind her holding their laughter in.

"It says 'Walmart' in big yellow words heh heh. Do you need glasses?" Dance chuckles a bit as they all walked into the crowded store.

Error looks down blushing in embarrassment.

"yE-yEs, bUt iNk bRoKe mY lAsT pAir"

"He did what!?" Crow's wings fluffed up in rage shoving a few people.

"Hey watch it birdbrain!" An angry human shouts at him.

"Sorry" Crow apologized.

*Whisper*

"We can get new glasses in the store as a gift for her" Taffy whispered to Dance who nodded back.

"Hey Crow watch over 'Blackberry' for us will you. Me and Taffy need to get something important" Dance chuckles seeing Crow salute him then uses his wings to shield 'Blackberry' from the crowd.

As Dance and Taffy went off to a much less crowded area. Crow helped guide 'Blackberry' towards the gardening tool section.

"This lawnmower loos pretty cool, but I think Farmer just let's his animals do all the mowing right?" Crow saw how expensive the price tag was and the 50% off sign. He wasn't about to let the little bean get swindle.

"pLuS fArMeR dOeSn'T dO fAnCy tEcH, tOo cOmPlIcAtEd" Error remembers seeing Farmer struggling to help Science Sans with the TV he got em. First day and the TV had a remote for the DVD player was stabbed into the screen out of pure rage.

"Hey get out of the way if you ain't buying freaks!" A tall angry man shouts at them to leave pushing his cart at them to move.

"Hey stop it we can't move if you keep shoving that thing at us!" Crow wanted so bad to teach the guy a lesson but couldn't get 'Blackberry' hurt.

In a blink of an eye the man was dangling upside down by blue strings.

"dId hE hUrT yOu cRow?" Error asked him checking his stats to make sure. She hand blue strings attached to her fingers holding up the man.

"Ah?...yes" Crow didn't know how she did it so fast that he couldn't even see it coming.

"nOw yOu hAvE tO sAy sOrRy"

"The hell I will say that to you freaks! Wait till security gets here!" The man started cursing at them getting a few shoppers attention.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A security guard confronts them.

At the same time a gun fell out of the man's coat as well as a pocket knife.

"Good work miss put em down I'll take it from here" the guard handcuffs the man after Error puts him down.

"hE dIdN't sAy sOrRy tO yOu hOw rUde" Error pouts in frustration.

"Heh heh after all that, you still wanted him to apologise to me?" Crow didn't get a response when suddenly two women began fighting knocking down shelves with gardening tools.

*Sigh*

Error quickly catches and separates the women from each other with her strings.

"aRe aLl tHe hUmAnS oN a gEnOcIdE rOuTe tOdAy?" Error groans.

"That's one way of describing Black Friday" a human employee chuckles as she quickly hides in the pet section near them.

"Black Friday? Well at least we got the black part down huh?" Crow covers his black wings around Error again.

*Chuckles*

"Need help with anything? My name's Olivia. I work here" The employee offers her assistance. That and she knew she'll be safe around them. Especially Error who got the women to stop fighting.

"We're looking for a gift a lazy farmer would like?" Crow asked

"Do they like to plant any favorite fruit? Veggie? Oh do they like hammocks?" The employee Olivia offers some suggestions.

"wHaT's A hAmMoCk? iS iT a tYpE oF hAm?" Error thought of Horror when hearing hammock for the first time.

"Aww your daughter is so cute and funny" Olivia says sweetly.

"She-she's not my daughter!" Crow burst out blushing.

"Sorry sister then?" Olivia tries again.

"nOpE hE's mY fRiEnD" Error stated.

"Sorry for the mix-up it's just you were so protective, hovering above her and your both skeletons-no sorry that was rude of me! About those hammocks then? Let me show you guys heh heh" she tried to laugh away her embarrassment.

"Ahh! *Glass breaking* help!" Taffy waves his arms to try and grab Dance out of the angry crowd.

"wElP i sHoUlD pRoBaBlY gO hElP tHeM" Error walks towards her struggling boys. Gets more strings out of her tears.

"dOn'T wOrRy i gOt yOu gUys" she managed to get Taffy out of the crowd, but Dance was stuck in the thick of it.

"Do you think human adults would react like kid when it comes to candy?" Taffy asked.

"i dUnNo *shrugs* mAyBe?" Error didn't know why he asked.

"Free Candy!" Taffy throughs his giant candy away from where he was standing.

The crowd saw huge lollipops and candy canes and some ran to pick it up. At the same time Error caught Dance an dragged him out.

"Thanks for saving me *whispers to Taffy* the gift is safe too" Dance got up but looked a bit beaten up.

"So what you guys get for Farmer?" Both Dance and Taffy looked at them trying to hide a badly wrapped gift behind them.

"sOmEtHiNg aBoUt hAm?"

Dance and Taffy looked at each other confused. Then looked back at Crow for answers.

"A hammock for lazy purposes *points* she was going to show us" Crow answered them by pointing at a awkward employee.

"Just got to go in through this door to find the hammocks you guys can choose from" Olivia guide them in only for a giant box was thrown in their direction.

Everyone except 'Blackberry' freaked out, preparing for impact. However blue strings caught it in time mid-air.

"wHo tHrOuGh tHiS?"

A man slowly wobbles up to her a bit scared.

" Sorry someone tried to steal it from me so we had a tug of war, but I definitely bought it I have the receipt!" The man lifts up his receipt.

"wElL yOu dId sAy sOrRy bEtTeR tHaN tHe oThEr hUmAn sO hErE" she lowers the box revealing a toy car for kids to ride in. Which caught Error's attention.

"Thank you so much my daughter will be so happy this Christmas year" the man carries the box out happily.

Crow notices her staring at the box stayed until the man went outside.

"You guys better hurry before other customers get all the hammocks" Olivia took them to the last three remaining hammocks.

"wHy iS eVeRyOnE gEtTiNg cRaZiEr tHaN i wAs wHeN i fIrSt lEfT tHe aNtI-vOiD?" Error looks back seeing people fighting over beach towels.

"Black Friday give a huge percentage off big items like electronics and toys. Because of his many people line up outside of stores to try an take advantage of it but not everyone could get it since it runs out fast causing huge fights in the store" Olivia spoke as if she was having a war flashback.

"yOu oKaY?"

"Oh? Yeah I'm fine so which hammock you wanna choose for your friend?" The employee snaps out of her flashback helping Error choose the most comfiest hammock.

"Anti-Void? Ever heard of it?" Dance asked Taffy concerned about 'Blackberry's' mental health.

"Never heard of the place, but if it's anything like the void...*looks back at ' Blackberry'* it's not a place anyone should ever be in" Taffy looked at the little black bean wondering how she survive a place similar to the void.

"Wait? Where's Crow?" Dance looks around not seeing the feathered skeleton anywhere.

With Geno:

"Now what are we definitely not doing boys?" Nightmare glares down at his boys while Geno and Blueberry clean up the mess.

"Starting a war for cookies?"

Both Cross and Epic put their heads down in shame.

"Good now for your punishment hmm let's see. Oh! I got a good one. Both of you are not only clean up after part but also dress up as Geno to trick Reaper away from him"

"What!? We promised to help him sure but definitely not dress up and smooch the grim Reaper!" Cross protested.

"That's gay bruh!" Epic covers his mouth looking like he was about to puke.

"To bad you both are doing it or getting nightmares for a month!" Nightmare growls making them flinch in fear.

"Fine we'll dress up as Geno" they gave in not wanting nightmares for a month.

"Thanks Nightmare! Your such a big help all the time no wonder Error likes you so much!" Geno shouts his thanks from the kitchen. Never seeing Nightmare freeze up with teal blush glowing strong on his face.

"Hey boss you gonna try the mistletoe thing with Error?" Cross chuckles seeing Nightmare mentally crashing.

In the kitchen:

"MEH! DOES ERROR LIKE ME TOO?" Blueberry was ready to cry.

"Of course she likes you the most-"

Blueberry got happy hearing this until Geno continued.

"-you're her best friend" Geno then started making a new batch of cookies for Cross and Epic in secret.

"RIGHT! BEST FRIENDS FOR SURE MEH HEH HEH...Heh"Blueberry sadly mixed the bowl of cake batter.

Meanwhile with Crow:

Crow flew on top of the toy section seeing massive fighting in aisles below. He tried to see if there were any giant toy cars left. He spotted a yellow one an flew down fast to grab it.

"Got it!" Crow started flying back to the others when he saw a sewing machine for kids on top of one of the shelves.

Back to Error:

"i gRaB iT fIrSt iT's oUrS!" Error pulls on the box with her blue strings while Dance and Taffy comforts a traumatized employee.

"This hammock is mine girlie!" A man pulls the box away from her.

"i dOn'T wAnT tO sTaRt a fIgHt bUt iF yOu dOn'T lEt gO i'Ll sHoW yOu hOw sTrOnG i cAn bE" Error give the man one last chance to let go.

"Ha! A pipsqueak like you stronger than me ha ha" the man laughs as he pushes the box to knock Error down to steal the box. Only for him to struggle to get the box back up.

"i gAvE yOu a cHanCe bUt yOuR jUsT lIkE hIm! nEvEr lIsTeN tO mE nOw tHeRe'S nO hOlDiNg bAcK" Error glared at the man ready to fight.

A giant Christmas wrapped box landed on the mad knocking the man out.

"Hey guys what's taking so long to pick out a hammock?" Crow holds a smaller wrapped box in his arms.

"Oh thank the stars! Crow you can in just time" Dance thank the confused feathered skeleton.

"Um so let's go to the register to payout" Olivia quickly run to the register.

"That was anti climate" Taffy laughs at the man as he helps 'Blackberry' with the hammock box.

"...wHaT jUsT hApPeNeD?" Error stood there dumbfounded.

*Sigh*

"aT lEaSt i dIdN't sTaRt a fIgHt" Error walks towards the others happily.

With Geno:

"Shouldn't Error have arrived an hour ago?" Planet asked worried.

"She was supposed to be here Blueberry sent her the invite through text" Geno said as he set up the food table.

"MEH!? YOU SAID NIGHTMARE WAS GOING TO BRING HER HERE?" Blueberry shouted from the kitchen.

"What me? I wasn't told anything about bringing Error!?" Nightmare glares at Blueberry's direction.

"Stop!...so no one told Error to come?" Geno shout at all the monsters present in the room.

They all started to panic. Running around looking for their phones to call Error. Until a black glitchy portal appears near the Christmas tree.

"oH! sO tHiS iS wHeRe eVerYonE wAs aT. tHiS mAkEs iT eAsIeR tO gIvE oUt pReSeNtS" Error walks in with three other strange looking skeletons.

"oH tHaT's gEnO oNe oF mY bRoThErS!" Error guided the strange trio to Geno.

"Error I'm sorry we forgot to send you the invitation to the Christmas party today" Geno hugs her softly.

"Yo broski have some wiggity room for one more broseph?" Fresh joins in on the hug.

"tHiS iS fReSh hE's mY lItTlE bRoThEr"

"Little brother!?" The trio were shocked by the news. How could a small skele-girl be older than the tall neon colored skeleton.

"Hey sis me an Geno made ya the most radtastic sweater for this party!" Fresh pulled out an ugly wrap up present.

"Fresh! You weren't supposed to tell her what we got her!" Geno smacks Fresh's arm.

Error unwrapped the present and holds up a knitted sweater with the words 'Asgoro Noo!' across the chest of the sweater.

"oH mY sTaRs!" Error quickly took off her coat and puts on the sweater.

"tHaNkS yOu gUyS aRe tHe bEsT bRoThErS eVer!" She hugs them.

*Cough cough*

Crow fake coughs to get her attention.

" I got you gifts too!" He pushes the presents at her.

Error pops her head out of the hug.

"hMm? aWw tHaNkS cRoW!" She was about to unwrapped it.

"Wait I got you gifts too!" Planet shoves his stary wrapped present to her.

"Me and my boys got you gifts too" Nightmare holds his present and boys with his tentacles up to Error.

"Guys not now! Let's enjoy the party for now. Are you hungry I made extra chocolate chip-Cross stop eating all the cookies!" Geno chased Cross away from the cookies.

"Horror don't take the all the hotdogs!" Geno ran back to the food table.

At the same time Taffy was eating the gingerbread houses Blueberry made around the table.

"MEH! NO THOSE AREN'T FOR EATING!" Blueberry shouted at him.

As the party finally started everyone had a chaotic Giftmas. When everyone exchanged gifts with one another it seemed to calmed down a bit.

" *Whistle* Blackberry you little rascal! You got me a hammock" Farmer pats her head in appreciation.

"NOW HE'LL BE AN EVEN MORE LAZYBONES THAN BEFORE, BUT YOU DO KNOW HOW TO GIVE THE BEST GIFTS NYEH!" Famer Pap lifts his Shepard puppy with a blue bow on tied on them.

"Hey Error Nightmare want to give you his gift but is to shy to do so!" Cross points at a corner where Nightmare was. Smirking knowing there was a mistletoe above Nightmare.

"hM? nIgHtY?" Error wobbles towards him hiding his gift behind her.

"hErE!/Here!"

Both Nightmare and Error exchanged their gifts.

"You got me the book I wanted to read so much" Nightmare pats her head with one of his tentacles.

"a kItTy!" Error hugs her stuffed animal.

"Oh look who's under mistletoe bruh!" Epic shouts getting everyone's attention.

"MEH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Blueberry was about to charge at the only to have Cross wrap him up head to toe.

"Here you go Stretch! Happy Giftmas!" Cross drops him at his brother's lap.

"Aww a coolest brother for Giftmas how you know I wanted one" Stretch joked.

"What?*looks up* oh no no no no!" Nightmare hides his blushing face with the book.

"Horror! Don't eat that it's toxic!" Geno shouts at Horror who was minutes from eating a slime toy thinking it was food.

"Horror!?" Nightmare uncovered himself to see only for Error to sneak a kiss on his cheek.

*Chu*

"tHeRe dOn'T bE sUcH a sCaReDy cAt iT'S jUsT a kIsS" in Nightmare's frozen state Error made he kitty kiss Nightmare's cheek too. She thought Nightmare was scared of getting a kiss when he covered his face.

Everyone laugh when Nightmare's cheeks started glowing teal color again.

Everyone asked to take a turn under mistletoe with Error. Making many skeletons got smooches from the little black bean.

Everyone in Geno's house enjoyed the party and took many pictures to remember it. By the end of it Nightmare gained three new members to add in his gang. Much to Cross delight to Taffy's candy stashed in his inventory.

~The End~

Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading. This chapter was rushed not to mention I caught a cold, so sorry if I made any misspellings in it. Also hope you guys have a happy New Years! Till Next Time? boo~


	13. Ch 13: lOvE? yOu mEaN LV?

In Underlust:

"Well darling~ you just have soo many skeletons after you? I'm surprised they haven't tried anything on you yet" Lust hands her a chocolate milkshake.

"aFtEr mE?? oNlY iNk An SoMeTiMeS dReAm ArE aFtEr mE?nO oNe eLsE iS aFtEr mE" Error remembers how Dream chased her around in Outertale begging for a hug of alliance. She won't fall for such a cruel trick like that. Plus only Nightmare, and his gang as well as Geno, and Blueberry had the privilege to hug her...and sometimes Fresh, no one else.

"Aww you're such an innocent little blackberry~" Lust offers chocolate chip cookies to Error which she took three greedily.

"i-i'M nOth wEtTlE!" She protest with a mouth full of cookies.

"You're right. You're a big girl aren't you~" Lust chuckles at her but she took it quite seriously. Error nodded in agreement as he giggles back at seeing her buffing up her chest in confidence.

"It's getting late isn't Error? Don't you have a 'play~date' with one of your handsome skeleton friends? " Lust wondered which skeleton is dating the little cutie. He guessed between Nightmare an Blueberry.

"pLaYdAtE? wHaT tHaT?iS iT lIkE pLaYiNg wItH vIdEoGaMeS lIkE fReSh dOeS?" She tilts her head confused over the new word she's hearing.

"Aww that's so cute, but no sweetie" Lust went to his bookshelf picking out a specific book that was used to help his brother when he wanted to go on a date with Mettaton.

"This book can help guide you to the path of love~" Lust handed the book towards the confused skele-girl.

"lOvE? yOu mEaN lV? aS iN lEvEl oF ViOlEnCe?" Error didn't want to know how to gain LV with her friends if it means hurting them. She put the book on the table an pushes it away.

"nO tHaNk yOu" she avoids looking at the book by looking up at the ceiling.

"What?Oh sweetie that's not what love really is like. It's quite the opposite actually" this confused Error more.

'iF iT's nOt lEvEl oF ViOlEnCe bUt tHe oPpOsItE iS iT...gOoD?...' Error tried to find out what the opposite of it is, but couldn't figure it out.

"This book can help you understand as well tell you helpful advice so you can love your special someone that you care for dearly during a date" Lust slides the book back to her.

"hUh? sPeCiAl...sOmEoNe?...hMm *looks at the book* ' dAtInG mAnUaL pRo eDiTiOn '...i dOn'T tHiNk i hAvE A sPeCiA-*gaps* nO wAiT! i dO hAvE sOmEoNe wHO'S sUpEr dUpEr sPeCiAl tO mE!" Error jumps up in excitement.

"i nEeD tO gO!" Makes a portal to the Anti-Void and jumps in quickly.

"Wait you forgot the book!" Lust shouts through the still opened portal.

"oH rIgHt..hA hA i kNeW tHaT...jUsT...uMm...tEsTinG yOu! tHaNkS bYe!" She grabbed the book and her chocolate milkshake before closing the portal.

Lust turned around to start cleaning up the table only for the glitchy portal to reopen behind him.

"i nEeD tHeSe! *Takes plate of cookies* oKaY bYe bYe!" Error goes back into the portal and closes it.

Anti-Void:

"oKaY rUlE oNe tO lOvE...rUlE 1: aSk yOuR sPeCiAl sOmEoNe oUt tO sOmEwHeRE sPeCiAl oR nEw..." Error laid down on floor reading the book while her feet kicked the air behind her. All while eating a cookie that she definitely didn't steal from Lust.

"oUtErTaLe iS sPeCiAl tO mE bUt iT's nOt nEw eVeRyOnE gOeS tHeRe tO vIsiT...hMm... i'Ll sKiP fOr nOw" she turns to the next page.

"RuLe 2: dReSs uP iN nEw cLoThEs fOr dAtE...*looks at her dirty old patched up outfit* i nEeD nEw cLoThEs...sKiP"

Meanwhile in Underswap:

"AL-ALPHYS HELP ME BAKE THE HEART SHAPE COOKIES THE STOVE BROKE PLEASE HELP!" Blueberry carried a stray of cookie dough in panic.

"On it punk just let me finish this love letter for Undyne first!" Alphys furiously wrote on the pink fish card.

"An done!" Alphys turned around and use her fire magic to heat up the oven.

"Okay Sans put them in"

"WOWIE YOUR SO TALENTED WITH YOUR MAGIC ALPHYS" Blueberry puts his heart shape cookie dough in the oven.

"So are the cookies your making for your girlfriend~" Alphys teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND NO -I MEAN YES...WELL SOME OF THEM ARE FOR HER AND SOME FOR THE OTHERS IN NIGHTMARE'S GANG TOO" Blueberry blushes angrily at Alphys.

"Alright calmed down Sans, so she isn't your girlfriend... just yet~" Alphys winks suggestively.

Blueberry's skull blushes completely blue, but he shakes his head pouting angrily at Alphys.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Blueberry yelled at Alphys chuckles.

"Your definitely acting like a tsundere~" Alphys teased.

In Nightmare's Castle:

"Cross! Epic! Stop eating the cookies or I'll let Horror the privilege to chop both your hands off!" Nightmare shouted at them.

"Heh heh heh" Horror sharpens his axe inside the kitchen.

"But we're hungry bruh!" Epic hides some cookies in his inventory.

"The cookies are for the monster children not for you two idiots! If you want some you have to wait until we're done" Nightmare took out a tray of cookies out the oven.

"Aww come on! Bet you would have let Error take some!" Cross grumbles crossing his arms.

Blushes*

"Not true! I-I wouldn't do that!"

"Hey bruh is that Error I see coming this way" Epic points behind Nightmare.

Excited*

"We're!?" Nightmare turns around quickly only to be disappointed seeing swapfell Sans heading his way.

Groans*

Epic and Cross chuckled behind him. While he gave them a sideways glare growling at his bois.

"HERE TAKE IT! HAPPY VALENTINES HUMAN LOVE DAY! NOW GIVE ME A GIFT!" Swapfell shove a red box tied in a black bow towards Nightmare roughly.

"What? Valentine? Human love day?" Nightmare stood there confused holding his gift with his hands while his tentacles hold up the tray of cookies so Epic and Cross couldn't reach it.

"UGH! MY HUMAN SAYS IT'S A DAY OF CHOCOLATES AND 'LOVE' NOT THE LEVEL OF VIOLENCE ONE THOUGH SO, GIVE ME A GIFT!" Swapfell Sans taps his foot impatiently.

"My-my Lord I don't think they know about the human holiday?" SwapFell Pap spoke behind Swapfell Sans.

"OF COURSE THEY KNOW THEY'D CELEBRATED HUMAN HOLIDAYS BEFORE!" Swapfell argued back

"Yeah we didn't know about those holidays until we met Blueberry. Plus Giftmas isn't a human holiday" Nightmare spoke then took a cookie an gave it to Swapfell Sans.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT BLUE ME DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT VALENTINES DAY. HE KNOWS MORE THAN ME SINCE HE LIVES IN THE SURFACE AND ALL THOSE WEAKLINGS CALLED HUMANS" Swapfell Sans swipe the cookie quickly.

"Hey that's not fair! How come he gets a cookie?" Cross points at him accusingly.

"Bruh! Not cool bruh" Epic shouts in frustration.

"I'M SIMPLY BETTER THAN YOU TWO" Swapfell Sans mocks them.

"That and he doesn't eat the hole tray of cookies or bugs me and Horror to make some for him everyday" Nightmare glares at them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE BLUE ME DIDN'T TOLD YOU ABOUT VALENTINES...SCRATCH THAT I CAN. HE PROBABLY WANTED A HEADSTART TO PLAN SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH ERROR" Swapfell Sans walks away with Slim right behind him.

'something special with Error... something special with Error... SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH ERROR!'

Nightmare was frozen in his spot, mentally repeating what Swapfell Sans told him only to snap out it when Epic had Cross on his shoulders nearly getting the cookies, right behind his back.

Back in the Anti-Void:

"aHh! i cAn'T gO oN a DaTe! i dOn'T hAvE nIcE cLoThEs, mY sPeCiAl pLaCe iSn'T sO sPeCiAl, i dOn'T kNoW wHaT gIfT tO gIvE hIm aNd i hAvEn'T fIniSh rEaDiNg tHe bOoK!" Error groans while laying down on the floor, then looked up at souls hanged up by her blue strings.

"wOrSt oF aLl...i rAn oUt oF cOoKiEs!" Error cries out in distress.

Beep*Beep*

Error reached for her phone that ringed in her pocket.

"a tExT?...fRoM sWaP uNdYnE?"

'should I wear the red dress with yellow polka dots or the green dress with white polka dots for my date?'

"wAiT uNdYnE gOeS oN dAtEs!?"

Gasp*

"sHe cAn HeLp mE wItH mY dAtE!"

Error quickly makes a portal to Underswap in Undyne's home.

Underswap Undyne's room:

"Ma-maybe I shouldn't have bothered her" swap Undyne put the dresses on her bed trying to figure out which one to wear for her date.

"uNdYnE! yOu gO oN dATeS!?" Error jumped out off a glitchy portal then landed into swap Undyne's bed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!?" Swap Undyne screams in surprise of Error's sudden appearance.

"sOrRy uNdYnE i jUsT nEeD hElP *blushes* wI-wItH mY dA-dAtE pLeAsE" Error was embarrassed for asking for help for her date.

"wHa-wHaT a date!?" Swap Undyne started squealing. Her innerfangirl raced with ideas for her private fanfiction she was currently writing.

"Di-Did Sa- I mean Blueberry asked you out!? What time do you have to go? Can you take pictures of your date! I need visuals for my fanfic!" Swap Undyne blabbers quickly making Error both confused and worried.

' i nEeD tO tAkE pIcTuReS oF mY dAtE?' Error thought to herself feeling so panicked for being unprepared for a date.

"Undyne! My future fish wife! How are yo-" Swap Alphys burst open the front door loudly. Which caused Undyne scream in fright again.

Meanwhile with Nightmare:

"Cross kidnapped Blueberry and you'll get a chocolate cake!" Nightmare persuade him.

"No bruh! Resist the temptation! Bruh!" Epic hold him down preventing him from jumping into the portal to Underswap.

"Dammit! Dust you go get Blueberry here then!" Dust shook his head no.

"What, why not?" Nightmare growls at him.

"Error banned me from ever going there after the Thanksgiving incident in the AU...plus she scares me" Dust whimpers back while ghost pap patted him to comfort his brother.

"Really?" Nightmare was confused why would Dust suddenly be scared of Error again.

"Dammit if only Killer was here. He'd be able to do it without whining, but he's in Underfell spying" Nightmare groans in frustration.

"Hey Nightmare, how come you can't go kidnap Blueberry yourself then?" Horror stick his head out of the kitchen to comment.

There was an awkward silence in the castle's living room.

" I wasted my own time! I'll be back in a bit.*makes portal* Horror your in charge!" Nightmare left into the portal.

Horror turned to face the others with a menacing grin on his face.

"Heh heh heh I'm in charge" he points at himself while taking out his axe.

Everyone started running away from the crazy axe wielding maniac.

"Bruh! Run boi Run!" Epic grabbed Cross and sprinted towards the front door.

Dust teleported up on the chandelier in his panicked mode.

Back to Error:

"So, you came here to get dating advise from Undyne?" Swap Alphys chuckles remembering how Undyne acted so nervous on their first date.

"yE-yEah...uM i dIdN't kNoW wHaT a dAtE wAs oR hAvE aNyThInG rEaDy fOr A dAtE" Error looks down sadly for not having anything for a date.

"Do-Don't have anything? Oh! Wait he-here I got th-the perfect dress for yo-your date!" Swap Undyne ran upstairsto a different room, which squeals could be heard inside.

Swap Alphys later noticed a dating book that Error was holding.

"Hey squirt, let me see that dating book thingy. I wanna impress Undyne on our date later today" Error hands her the book just when Undyne came running back down from upstairs.

"Error! He-Here wear this for yo-your date. Yo-You'll look super cute in this!" Swap Undyne shove the dark blue dress with a yellow bow towards her.

"tHa-tHaNkS uNdYnE, bUt iSn'T tHiS dReSs aBiT tOo...bIg fOr mE?" Error got embarrassed for being too small for the dress.

"Yo-you sew up dreses before right? We can just adjust it to fit you, while also talking about your date" Undyne already mentally made a new chapter for her private fanfic of her latest otp.

Meanwhile Swap Alphys was in Undyne's room reading ahead of the basic dating chapters of the book making her blush in surprise that Error would have such a book for someone so young she thought.

With Blueberry:

"I'M SORRY NIGHTMARE BUT I'M NOT PLANNING SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR ERROR LIKE A DATE TODAY-" Blueberry dodges Nightmares tentacles.

"Lies! You knew what you where planning you little-"

"Hey bro are you almost finished with the goodies you planned to give Error today? Oh hey Nightmare what are you doing here?" Stretch came into the kitchen.

Blueberry sweats nervously as Nightmare glares at him.

"You lier! You are planning something for Error today you lier!" Nightmare tried to tackle him down only for Blueberry to dodge then use his brother as shield against him.

"PAPY! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"What? Was it something i said?" Stretch used his long arms to keep Nightmare a good distances away from him and his bro.

In Undyne's home:

"So-So you ha-haven't finished reading the dating book yet?" Undyne finishes adjusting the dress on Error.

"i wAs wORrIEd aBoUt tHe tHiNgS i nEeDeD fOR mY dAtE tHaT i dIdN'T gEt tO fInIsH rEaDiNg iT" Error pouted.

"Don't worry about the book, the point of the date is for you to have fun. Plus you already look so cute there's no way you'll ever look bad on a date no matter what you wear!" Alphys was relief that Error didn't read the whole book but she still hid the book behind her.

Error blushes

"rEaLlY?"

"Yup! Now that your dress up lets go get a chocolate cake for your date" swap Alphys sneaks the book in her inventory.

"cHoCoLaTe!" Error's eyes brighten up when she heard 'chocolate cake'.

"Yo-You should have a-a picnic at a cher-cherry blossom park for your date. That way it'll be romantic and you'll get to eat the chocolate cake" Swap Undyne suggests the perfect place and showed Error an image of the trees on her phone.

"yEs! i hAvE a sPeAcIal pReTtY pLaCe aNd gEt tO eAt cHoCoLaTe cAkE! yAy!" She cheers happily.

At Nightmare's Castle:

"Children make a line to play a little game I like to call 'knock the skeleton down ' heh heh heh" Horror chuckle as the the monster children start lining up with different items to throw at the chandelier where Dust was in.

"Oh MK get up on my shoulders, so you can have a better view" Horror gets down for fell monster kid to climb up.

"Thanks mister Horror" MK laughs as one bunny kid managed to hit Dust with a shoe.

"Nice one Bonnie okay who's next?" Horror checks the monster children to make sure no one cuts in line.

"Horror you jerk! Stop using the kids to hit me!" Dust dodges a soccer ball.

"Hah! You miss me-argh!" He got hit in the face with a baseball.

"High five Froggit!" Horror gives the little frog monster a gentle high five.

Meanwhile with Blueberry:

"THIS IS JUST GOODIE BAGS FOR YOU AND EVERYONE IN YOUR GANG! VALENTINE'S DAY!" Blueberry argued as he threw the cookie bags at Nightmare's face.

"I love it it's very thought of you!" Nightmare shouted back as he smack Blueberry with the now empty cookie tray after saying his goodie bag looked cute.

Stretch sighs

"Well at least their not mad at each other" Strech doesn't remember how they both went from arguing to competitive complimenting fights.

ding dong*

"I'll get it" Stretch got up from the sofa as the two skeletons in the kitchen fought while giving each other compliments.

"Hey Stretch has Blueberry gone on his date with Error yet?" Swap Alphys enters the house

"Wait what?" Stretch slowly pushed Alphys outside then check to make sure the other Skeletons didn't hear her.

He sighs in relief that his bro and Nightmare continued shouting at each other.

Stretch closes the door behind him.

"No, Sans hasn't left the house all day. Plus my bro is playing with a friend of his inside the kitchen" he took out a red heart lollipop out of his pocket.

"Wait, but Error left a long time ago on her date with her 'special someone ' after getting stuff for her date" she air quotes 'special someone' as Error had told her earlier.

"You thought it was my bro? I'm not surprised that everyone would think that, but to be fair. Everyone knows that Error is innocent right?" Stretch licks his lollipop.

"She's pretty young, so what?"

"Error misinterpreted lots of things before, so no doubt she'll be going on a date with someone special to her" Stretch leaned on the door hearing his bro muffled screams of gratitude towards Nightmare.

"So who is someone special to her then?" Alphys didn't want to break the news to her future fishy wife.

Stretch shrugs.

"Only Error knows"

At a Cherry Blossom Park:

Error checks her picnic basket to make sure everything she needs is in it.

"o-oKaY...uM sO tHiS wHe-wHeRE wE cAn hAvE oUr pIcNic" she turns back nervously.

Geno chuckles at Error's behavior.

"Need help setting up the picnic?" Geno offers.

"nO-no! i cAn dO iT!" She puts a large red blanket down under a shady tree.

"So Error what made you decide to invite me over for a picnic?" Geno sat down.

"wE-wElL lUsT gA-gAvE mE A bOoK fOr dA-dAtInG tO lOv-" Error began stuttering.

"Wait Lust gave you a dating book?" Geno doesn't want Error to start dating anyone without him knowing. He knows some of the guys error knows would take advantage of her naive nature.

"yE-yEah i hAvE iT rIgHt...uM iT-iT's...oH nO i lOsT mY bOoK! I dIdN't gEt tO fInIsHeD rEaDiNg iT!" Error searched in her inventory but it wasn't there.

Geno sighs in relief but still felt a bit bad for her.

"Maybe you forgot it in the Anti-Void. Besides you really don't need it unless you're going on date right?" Geno tried reassuring her.

"bU-bUt gEnO-" Error was about tell that she on a date with him.

"Yo broski! Hey sis, how's my radtastic fam doing?" Fresh rainbow poofs next to them.

"Hey Fresh, we're good an you?"

"fReSh gO aWaY yOuR rUiNiNg mY dAtE wItH gEnO!" Error shoves Fresh away.

"What?" Geno thinks he heard wrong.

"Lil sis say what?" Fresh was surprised for once in his life.

"WHAT!?" Blueberry had ran to the park after hearing Stretch and Alphys talking about Error's date.

"What!" Nightmare just teleported to Error's picnic the same time when Error shouted about her date with Geno.

"Geno no!" Reaper cries as he jumps out from a tree he was totally not hiding behind to spy on Geno.

"Reaper!?" Geno panicked getting a hold of Fresh's arm to be ready to use him as a shield.

"Geno!" Reaper lunges to Geno.

"Yo Nightmare Blueberry wassup-Oof!" Fresh just noticed the other skeletons except for Reaper who crashes on to him because Gino shoved him in front of him.

"nIgHtY? blUeBeRrY? wHaT aRe gUyS dOiNg hErE? aRe yOu bOtH oN A dAtE tOo?" Error tilts her head confused seeing both of them here. Then figure they might be on a date too.

"WHA-WHAT!? ME NO-NO I-I'M NOT ON A DA-DATE!" Blueberry blushes as he protested.

"Yeah no. I came to check on you" Nightmare sits down on the blanket.

" Wait Error before I run away from death literally. You should know that we can't be on a date because we're family. You have to be on a date with somebody else that...is approved by the family...even though we're technical not family genetically" Geno whispers the last part.

"bU-bUt I hAvE tO dAtE sOmEoNe wHO'S sUpEr dUpEr sPeCiAl tO mE lUsT sAId sO!" Error was so confused.

'dId lUsT lIe tO mE?' she thought to herself.

"Aww Error that so sweet of you to say that *hic* but I think Lust forgot to explain that it to you that the special some is someone you might want as a mate" Geno started to get emotional.

"oOOoH...*blushes at realization* oH" she covers her face wishing she could undo today.

Both Nightmare and Blueberry relaxed.

"Leave my bro alone you sick nasty broski!" Fresh was fighting Reaper in the background.

It was on that day Error will never forget how embarrassed she got this day.

Meanwhile with Horror:

"Good job kid. Now who wants to do arts and crafts with knock out Dust?" He asked the kids after getting Dust tied up for them to color on.

The monster children cheered eagerly.

Horror passed around permanent markers to color with.

"I wanna make his pretty like ma" a little bunny started drawing lips on Dust.

"Aww that purple color looks good on him" Horror patted their head.

Back to Error:

"Here you go Error the biggest slice of chocolate cake" Geno passed the excited skele-girl the cake.

"WOWIE THIS CAKE IS AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME MEH HEH HEH!" Blueberry eat the tasty cake.

"Is anyone going to help him or are going to let Fresh beat the sh-"

"Yo bro watch it with that unrad lingo near my glitchy sis or your next!" Fresh warned Nightmare.

Error ended her day having a good picnic with her brothers and close friends. Even though Fresh spend most of the time scaring of Reaper away. She had a good time in the end.

Happy Valentine's Day! Hope everyone got lot of candy today. Also hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Till next time!


End file.
